The True Pacifist
by SerenAananai
Summary: Running away from the horrors of her life, gentle Frisk finds herself in the ruins under Mt Ebott, over flowing with monsters. After recovering from mental and physical wounds under the care of a monster named Toriel, Frisk sets off to repay her kindness by resolving to free the monsters of the underground from their imprisonment, even though it may cost her her life.
1. Waking Up Underground

The first thing I noticed upon waking was the pain. The pain was both relieving and disappointing. Relieving because I survived the fall; disappointing because I survived the damn fall. I sighed, wincing as the action caused pain to shoot up my ribs and to my left shoulder, where I could feel my arm was bent at an awkward angle. I whimpered softly from the pain, tears sliding down my face and flooding my ears as I laid on my back. I concentrated on taking deep, slow breaths, calming myself so can access my external damage. As I inhaled, I smelled something familiarly sweet and warm, like sunshine in springtime coated in sugar. The scent surrounding me was so strong and pleasing, it helped with calming me down.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking the world around me into focus. The first thing I see as I regain my vision is the pinpoint of the day's fading sunlight through the hole I fell through, a few hundred feet up. I can see the walls of the cavern, jagged in places but also smooth, as if it had been a part of a wall. Moss and vines coated the walls thickly in places, as well as the jagged cliff I fell down. I turned my head slowly, feeling the muscles near my injured shoulder pull painfully. I shut my eyes and hissed in pain. I carefully flexed my fingers, with some difficulty. It wasn't broken, but most definitely dislocated.

As I opened my eyes again, my vision was filled with a brilliant golden yellow color. I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. With a painful grunt, I sat up, finding myself surrounded by beautiful and large golden flowers. I watched as some loose petals fluttered from my short hair, and instantly felt bad for ruining such lovely flowers.

"I'm sorry, flowers! I didn't mean to crush you" I murmured in a small voice. I observed my surroundings; large and old looking marble pillars were lined up in rows, some cracked and still standing, some completely destroyed and laying in rubble. They were all worn and covered in vines and moss. I stood up and walked up to one of the standing pillars. I wanted to explore, but I couldn't do so with a displaced shoulder. Pulling a wad of tissues from the pocket of my shorts, I grimaced knowing that what I'm about to do is going to be very painful. I shoved the wad of tissues into my mouth and, taking a deep breath and biting down hard, rammed my injured shoulder into the pillar hard. I groaned in pain loudly, muffled my the tissues, and without stopping, rammed my shoulder a few more times, harder each time. On the fourth time, fighting back tears and gagging on the now soggy tissues, I rammed my shoulder, hearing the painful pop as my shoulder shifted back into its socket.

I screamed in pain, barely muffled by the wad of mushy tissues that I immediately spat out. I slid to my knees, sobbing and nearly blinded by the pain as I lean against the large stone pillar, its coolness feeling nice against my tear stained cheek. Sobbing and panting, shifted to a more comfortable position, leaning my back against the pillar and stretching out my legs in front of me. They were battered and bruised; large, angry black and purple splotches, swollen knees smeared with dried and drying blood, large cuts and gashes opening and dribbling blood from my movements. I suspected my body was just as battered, though I didn't see any blood staining my blue sweater; though a large hole was present along the front, tearing through the large lavender stripe that ran vertically across my chest. I fingered the frayed edge of the tear sadly. My grandmother had made this sweater for me many years ago before she passed, though it's still very much oversized since I hadn't really grown too much from when I was a kid. But then again, being force to live malnourished in an orphanage for a long time was bound to affect my rate of growth as I aged.

I leaned my head back into the marble and looked up at the pinpoint of setting sun. The men who chased me up here... they must've seen me fall. Must think I'm dead. That's good, though I'm just as surprised I survived that fall. I exhale and took in my surroundings again. The moss covered walls of the cavern were visibly smooth, as if they had been carved. A large open doorway seemed to lead off further into the cave, making it look more like the start of a ruin. Perhaps that's what it is; some old ruins from a long time ago. I slowly and carefully got to my feet, brushing the dirt and leaves from my shorts, picked up my small blue messenger bag from the flower bed, apologizing again to the beautiful golden flowers for landing on them, and started to make my way to the entrance to the Ruins.


	2. Flower and Soul

I walked slowly and carefully, being wary of every bump and crack as I limped my way down the dark stone corridor, the little bit of light from the entrance of the cave slowly disappearing behind me as I made my way deeper into the Ruins. My footsteps seem to echo in the empty, dark corridor as I made my way through, making the atmosphere feel heavy. I didn't like this; it felt as if something was lurking behind me, watching my every move. I tentatively turned around, of course seeing nothing. I took a deep breath and continued to make my way forward, ignoring the pain in my body and sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After a time, I came upon a kind of atrium area, a pool of moonlight shining down on a lush patch of green grass from an open fissure in the mountain. I was able to smell the cool air and scent of greenery, a welcome change from the stale air of the Ruins I was growing accustomed to. I leaned against the entryway, the pain in my body seemingly growing worse, especially around my ribs. Maybe I sprained my ribs, as taking deep breaths was becoming increasingly painful. I grimaced, shortening my shuttering breaths to an acceptable, painless level. I pushed myself up straight, with some effort, and made my way forward. I barely made it a few steps when a high pitched voice sounded suddenly.

"Howdy!" I yelped and fell backwards at the sudden voice. I landed painfully on my butt and stared down in front of me. In the lush, moonlit grass in front of me, stood a single, yellow flower, much like the ones I landed on in the other room. I frowned. It wasn't there a moment ago! I looked around. Where dd that voice come from?

"H-hello?" I called out shyly. It can't be in my head, can it? A sudden childish laugh sounded, coming from directly in front of me. I looked at the flower and my eyes widened. That flower... has a face! It looked up at me with a friendly smile.

"Howdy there, Human! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" it bowed slightly in a friendly, comical way. I sighed in surprise, and felt a small smile pull at my lips. It's an old Legend that a long time ago, when humans were still able to use magic, that there were monsters that used to live with humans on the earth as equals. But then a huge war broke between the monsters and humans and the humans, being stronger, sent the monsters into the mountain. _This_ Mountain. So this flower must be a monster, then.

"W-well then, it's nice to meet you Flowey. I'm Frisk." I said, smiling softly. It smiles and sticks out its tongue playfully.

"Well, it's awfully nice to meet'cha Frisk !" Flowey looks me over with a smile, and I started to feel nervous. "Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!I guess little old me will have to do."

"What... do you mean?" I shakily got to my feet, and then I started to feel a deep heat and a pull in my chest, followed by a reddish glow. l looked at Flowey in panic, expecting the same reaction, but it only smiled.

"Ready Frisk? Here we go!" at that moment I felt a strong, yet painless pull as a red heart emerged from my chest. For a moment I thought it was my actual heart, but the shape of it was almost like a Valentine's heart, and such an unreal red. It felt much more... important than my actual heart. It pulsed with a warm, familiar energy. It felt like it was a part of me.

"See that heart?" Flowey gestured a leaf to the red heart, "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

"What? Really?!" I stared at the heart, feeling its warm pulse and soft glow. Flowey nodded, but his smiling face started to show a hint of annoyance.

"Yup! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"Whats LV?" I asked, touching my Soul gently. I could feel my fingertips tickle it, the feeling resonating within me. Such a peculiar feeling, but it also made me feel vulnerable; exposed in a dangerous way.

"LV? Why LOVE of course! You want LOVE don't you? Down here LOVE is shared through... little white "Friendliness Pellets"." he said, his face suspiciously looking around. I instantly became alert as large white seeds spawned around me, encircling me and my Soul.

Flowey smiled, its eyes boring into me intensely. "Move around, get as many as you can!" he cried as the seeds began shooting towards me. I tried to dodge them as best as I could, protecting my Soul in the process, but a few seeds hit my back, and my Soul throbbed so painfully. I cried out and fell to my knees. Looking at my Soul, I saw a large crack going down it, throbbing with an unbelievable sharp pain.

Flowey laughed manically, it's face distorting int something truly evil. I gasped, trying to scoot away, but then an ungodly amount of those large seeds circled me, leaving me trapped.

"You IDIOT! In this world, it's Kill or Be Killed. Now DIE!" it laughed a loud, high pitched laugh. I shut my eyes, covering my Soul protectively as I waited for the seed bullets to hit me. But they never came.

"What the-OH!" I looked up, seeing a large red flame shoot around, burning away the seeds and then hitting Flowey, sending them away like a projectile.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth!" a soft, older voice said scoldingly. I looked up to see a large goat woman, her fur snow white and her blue eyes looking down at me kindly, at least I think she is. She's wearing a long blue dress with white, billowing bell sleeves, a large, strange crest embroidered on it in white. She approaches me slowly, and I scoot back further, preparing to run. She raises her hands in a peaceful, pleading manor and shushes me in a way a mother would to calm a child.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child.I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She held her hand out to me. it was covered in soft, white fur and short, pointed nails. I look up at her, and see her smile, warmly, kindly at me, a soft twinkle in her eyes. I reached up to touch my Soul, but it has already faded, presumably back inside of my body. I reached up hesitantly, but Toriel just smiles warmly at me, nodding slightly, as if to say that it's okay. I placed my hand in hers and she held it warmly, and she helped pull me to my feet. I winched in pain but clenched my teeth. I don't want to how my injury in case this monster is just trying to hurt me, like Flowey.

"There now, child. What is your name?" She gently brushed my bangs from my face. She reminds me of my grandmother, but seemingly younger.

"Frisk..." My voice was small, and my vision was becoming blurry. I think I'm hitting my limit.

"So lovely to meet you Frisk. Come, dear, this way, I'll take you some place safe." I stood, but the world began to spin around me. I vaguely heard Toriel calling out my name as my world went black.


	3. Reflection

It was soft, I noticed, when I started coming to. Soft and warm all around me as if floating on a cloud. A soft, warm hand touched my forehead, petting me gently like I was a sick child. With how weak and feverish I felt, maybe I was sick. All the stress of the last few months have been finally crashing on me.

"Frisk? My child? Are you awake?" Toriel's soft voice sounded next to me. I opened my eyes, looking up at her worried expression. She sighed and smiled softly.

"I'm so relieved you're awake, dear. You were so injured, and feverish, I was afraid you weren't going to wake up." She brushed my hair from my face and placed a cool, damp rag on my forehead. I looked around the room, the soft glow of the standing lamp by the bed illuminated the room. It was definitely a room made for a well loved child: teddy bears surrounding the bed, soft, warm orange walls that make the room feel warm and cozy, a large rug to sit and play on, a large dresser that I'm sure is full of clothing, a shelf filled with figurines and books, pictures and a potted flower. I sat up carefully, expecting to feel my wounds to knock me back down, but I felt no pain. I rotated my left shoulder, and was surprised to not feel the bruising. Toriel chuckled softly.

"Surprised? I healed you while you rested. You were so injured, it's no surprised you fainted; but you're very resilient, my child." She stood from the stool she sat on. "You must be hungry! I'll go whip up something delicious for you. In the meantime, if you feel like you can, why don't you go take a warm bath and change into some clean clothing? Your other clothes are drying on the line outside now, and with how cold it's been lately, it may take some time to dry." She went into the dresser and pulled out a light blue dress that was similar to hers as she spoke. I looked down to see that I was wearing a very simple night gown in a soft pastel pink.

"Where am I?" My voice was raspy as I spoke. Toriel handed me a glass of water, which I drank from gratefully.

"We will have time for all of that after dinner, my child. I promise I'll tell you everything once you're comfortable. " she handed me a very fluffy towel and the light blue jumper style dress, a cream long sleeved blouse with lace trim, a pair of white bloomers and cream colored stockings. The clothing was very feminine, and it was clothing I could only dream about growing up. I stood up and Followed Toriel to the door.

She lead me out to the hallway, the bright yellow walls making her home look very cheery and the long rug that ran down the hall was soft and plush under my bare feet. She led me to a door at the end of the hallway, passing a few potted plants, another door which could be her bedroom, and a mirror that was spotlessly clean. I looked at myself in the mirror. Though the wounds were gone, I had lost a lot of weight from the stress of the last several months, and my hair was unevenly cut in my haste of running away. But I was still me. I couldn't help but smile at myself, that thought comforted me. My grandmother had taught me that, no matter what life threw at me, and no matter how bad things could get, that I'll always be myself, and I should smile and be proud that I am me and that my hardship help to shape the person I am; that I can be the person I want to be, despite life's obstacles. My pain and hardships help shape me, but doesn't define me.

Toriel runs her fingers through my hair, studying the choppy, uneven tips. "If you'd like, dear, I can even out your haircut after your bath." though her expression was gentle, there was a hint of worry and something unreadable, almost like she suspected the reason for my butchered cut. I sighed and reached up to hair, the left side longer than the right, which stopped just above my shoulder. I nodded, and she petted my head affectionately.

"I just finished having this bathroom fixed up, so everything should work perfectly. Please, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call for me. Now if you excuse me, I'll go get dinner started." She smiled at me kindly and left me to my privacy.

I opened the door to a pristine yet simple bathroom, with a clean white toilet, a lovely basin sink with a stylish vanity mirror, and a large white porcelain bath tub, already filled with steaming hot water. I looked into the tub, which had some golden flower petals floating in the water, lending the water a light, sweet fragrance. I smiled and placed my towel and clothing onto the vanity counter. I pulled off the nightgown and my underwear and eased myself into the hot water.

I sighed contentedly, letting the water soothe my sore muscles and the steam clear my sinuses. I leaned back carefully, the tub being larger and deeper than the one in my apartment back in town. I feel so small, sitting here, but I'm so grateful. I watched the flower petals swirl around the water and started thinking. Where am I, and what am I going to do now that I'm here? Going back to my old home is out of the question, since I'm still probably being searched for by my ex.

I shivered, despite the hot water. That's right... the whole reason that I even fell down here. I couldn't think about it in the hours that I've been here. Running away from my ex boyfriend. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on my knees. I thought he loved me, wanted what was best for me. He wanted me out of that cabaret club, not because he wanted a better job for me, but because he wanted me to become... UGH! I don't even want to think it! It makes me want to vomit, the very inkling of it. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting the tears to fall, but they did regardless. How can someone say they love you, yet force you to do things you aren't wiling to do? To hurt and threaten and belittle you, then have their "Friends" hunt you down like an animal? That isn't love. I know love, and to be treated like a common harlot wasn't it. My sobs caught in my chest painfully as I remember the last few moments before I jumped down the mountain.

 _I had my head resting on the window, my hair soaked from the rain. I didn't care about being soaked, I was finally on the bus out of that stupid town. He didn't love me, and I'm happy that I'm finally free. All my money, and some clothing packed into my messenger bag and a small, cheap rolling suitcase that I bought last minute from a discount store, and just jumped onto a charter bus to Ebott City. I should've left him the moment he started treating me less like a girlfriend and more like a favored prostitute. It was what he wanted to do: prostitute me. He hated my performing at the Cabaret club in the town. It made me a "cock-tease" to his friends and other men in the club, he said. I ran away from the club that afternoon, when he tried to hit me for trying to get my check for the week. I had fought back when he grabbed me, and started shaking me violently. It was the only time in my life that I had ever hit anyone, much less with an empty beer bottle. He threatened to have his "boys" hunt me down and have their way with me as a punishment for disobeying him, and he wasn't one to just make empty threats. I had ran, faster than I ever had in my life. In less than an hour, I had packed what little I owned, chopped off the waist length hair I was proud of, destroyed my cell phone, and ran to the nearest charter bus station._

 _I thought that as soon as I was in the bus, I'd be home free. I was so wrong. I didn't know I had been spotted; didn't know I was being tailed. Didn't know that Micheal's goons were after me and tried to nab me when I got off at the base of Mt. Ebott station to use the restroom. I spotted them first though, and I abandoned my suitcase and ran. They spotted me as I ran, and followed after me. I thought I could lose them on the mountain's hiking path, it being so close to the station, but they were taller and faster than me, being so short. I ran up the trail as fast I could, and for a time I lost them. I climbed over a "Restricted Area" fence, thinking that it would deter them, but they must've thought the same because they spotted me again and I ran. It was then I started hearing gunshots, as a bullet hit a tree closest to me. They were going to kill me, I realized. If Micheal couldn't whore me, then no one will. I spotted a cave, and ran in to hide , but they followed me, shouting threats. It was then I saw the pit. I'd rather be dead than become some one's prostitute._

A knock on the door broke me out of my reflection. "Frisk? Dinner is ready, dear. I'll set up a dish for you when you're ready." Toriel said through the door kindly. I raised my head and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Coming!" I called out before dunking my head into the still hot water, scrubbing away the last of the dirt, tears and thoughts of Micheal.


	4. Home in the Ruins

I wandered through the Ruins cheerfully, a wicker basket in one hand and a large book in the other. I've taken to exploring the Ruins ever since Toriel gave me a home with her here. I never thought that when I woke up in Toriel's home, I would be so welcomed here...

 _I had left the bathroom wearing the clothes Toriel had given me, and despite the clothing being small enough to supposedly fit me properly, there were a little loose on me. I touched my ribs under my blouse, feeling their prominence through my skin. I felt my stomach, slightly emaciated from lack of nutrition. Between growing up in an orphanage that was run by a cruel old woman that hated young children for years, to Micheal starving me to control me, I was starved and severely malnourished. I sighed sadly but I was looking forward to whatever Toriel made for dinner. I could smell something savory from down the hall and it instantly made my mouth water. I made my way down the hallway, following the smell. As I passed the foyer, a large staircase caught my eye. It lead downwards and I could feel a cool draft as I neared it. I peered down it to see if there were anything down there, but it was pretty dark. I shrugged, figuring it was just a basement or cellar. I looked around a bit more, seeing a large portrait of two snails painted in oil paint, an artsy photograph of a yellow flower framed on the wall above a small vertical bookshelf stacked with books. A wall mounted bell sconce lamp gave a soft glow to the foyer, making it feel very homey._

 _I made my way into the living room area, where the smell was strongest, and I stopped in surprise. Much like the walls of the foyer, the living room walls were a warm cream color, well lit by not only the same bell sconce lamps from the foyer, but also from the large stone fireplace that had a comfortable fire. Toriel was there sitting in a large, comfortable looking armchair, reading a book. I cleared my throat, announcing my presence. She looked up at me, and smiled._

 _"Oh, there you are, my child. Did you have a nice bath?" she closed her book and took off her reading glasses. I nodded and gave a small smile._

 _"Yes, thank you very much." I fidgeted with my hands, unsure of what to do._

 _She chuckled softly. "You don't have to be so formal, Frisk. Please, make yourself comfortable while I get you a bowl of warm soup. " she gestured to a large polished wooden table. I sat down as she made her way to the next room, which I assume was the kitchen. She came out a moment later, holding a tray with two bowls of soup, a sliced loaf bread, spoons and two glasses of milk. I stood up to help her, but she shook her head dismissively._

 _"It's okay! You don't have to worry, dear. I can carry this just fine. But I do appreciate the offer. " she looked at me warmly as she set the tray down._

 _"It's no trouble. It's the least I can do for all the kindness you've shown me." I said, though I sat back down again as she set the bowl and glass down in front of me._

 _"You are a good girl, Frisk." She smiled and petted my head. I returned her smile and looked down at the soup. I could smelled the herbs and spices, and it made me salivate._

 _"Don't be shy! Dig right in!" she said brightly as she sat down. I picked up the spoon and took a taste. It was warm and absolutely heavenly for a simple soup. I could taste the flavors of vegetables like carrots, spinach, and bits of potato along with the carrots and spinach, seasoned with garlic and herbs like thyme, rosemary and basil. I could see Toriel's nod of approval as she ate as well._

 _"If you want more, don't be afraid to ask. I made plenty to eat. I was going to make Snail pie, but I thought this would be easier on your stomach." Her tone was a touch sad. I lowered my spoon and sighed softly. She saw my body when she changed and healed me, so she saw my condition. My scars. My shame. Saw what my ex lover has done to me; what I had done to myself. What I suffered through in order to please someone who never loved me, to satisfy some deep need to make others happy, despite how much it hurts me. The pain I've suffered from losing the only person that loved me unconditionally, and frantically trying to find that love again, only to continue taking abuse to the point where I had almost died from it. I'm still dying from it._

 _I'm dying. And no one will care._

 _I dropped the spoon, my hands shaking violently as I could no longer hold back my sobs. The epiphany was too painful; too honest. It hit me like a slap to the face. I buried my face in my hands as I could no longer hold back my hurt and my tears. I cried so hard, I barely registered Toriel, who was much larger than me in both height and size, lift me into her arms in a motherly way and cradle me to her chest, rocking me and shushing me gently. I clung to her and cried. She let me cry in her arms, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt safe._

 _After a while, I had calmed down and Toriel continued to cradle me, running her finger through my hair in a comforting way. I was sitting in her lap, the both of us in her comfy chair. I told her my story, everything from my grandmother, to the orphanage, to my ex and how I came to be in the Ruins. She didn't say anything while I spoke, but her embrace was warm, warmer than the fire that crackled beside us._

 _"Oh, Frisk. My poor, dear child. I had no idea..." she choked, as if holding back tears. She huffed, shaking her head as if snapping out of her sadness._

 _"Well! " she huffed. I looked up at her, and she gave me a confident smile. "You don't ever have to worry about anyone finding you here. You can have a home here with me in the Ruins. I'll make sure you'll be happy and safe. That is, if you want to stay here with me?"_

 _I smiled, wiping my face. A chance at a new life, how could I say no? Toriel smiled and ruffled my hair._

 _"Now, how about we finish out dinner, so I can give you that haircut."_

And so I've stayed for the last few months. The Ruins have become my home, and I've never been more at peace. Toriel has been helping me to heal and recover during my time here, teaching me about the Ruins and the monsters that live here, as well as some of the history of the Ruins, of the Underground, and how to communicate with the monsters of the Underground. She has been a wonderful caretaker, that I've fallen into the habit of calling her "mom". I had said it once by accident, after having been here for a few weeks and being cared by for her, and I was afraid she would snap at me for calling her so. But instead, she was surprised and said that I could call her that if it made me more comfortable. But after that day she had a much brighter smile on her face. It made me happy too.

I never had a mother. She passed away when I was an infant, so I was raised by my maternal grandmother until I was seven. But if this is what it's like to have a mother, being here with Toriel, then I'm more than happy to be her daughter. It was everything I've ever dreamed about, to have a parent that cares so much. I had a father back on the Surface, but he was a junkie that my grandmother had fiercely protected me from, so I never knew him. And I never want to.

I feel like I'm finally home.


	5. Napstablook

I hummed as I walked though the now familiar Ruins, passing by a group of Froggit, a kind of Frog like monster that stood only a foot and a half high, with white skin and a concave underbelly that houses their young. Being so small, they tend to have a harder life, but they were actually very passive and kind. They saw me and hopped in greeting, and I waved back happily. One of the smaller Froggit hopped towards me and held out a pretty red blossom, also found around the Ruins. I smiled and crouched down to accept it, and petted it gently in thanks. The little Froggit croaked happily as a Whimsun fluttered around it shyly. Whimsun were a small and very shy and timid monster with dragonfly like wings, small arms and legs, and a sheet-ghost like body with antennae, that usually accompanied a group of Froggit. There were a few of them in a few different colors, and they fluttered around me shyly. I smiled at them as well, taking care not to scare them. They still fluttered away, hiding behind the group of Froggit as I straightened. I waved farewell as I continued to make my way through the Ruins, heading my way back Home.

I had spent my day walking though the Ruins, trying to clear my head of some intrusive thoughts. I had been reading through the books Mom suggested for me for my Monster History lesson. Mom had discovered that I never finished high school, having dropped out at fifteen in order to save money to leave the orphanage I lived in at the time. I had been growing out of the system fast and the headmistress was notorious for kicking out kids at sixteen years old. I had gotten two jobs at the time, both as a waitress, and had been working morning and night in desperation. I had convinced myself I'd return to school after I'd gotten my apartment, but after a year and being successful in getting my little apartment, I never got the chance to go back, especially after I graduated from a night waitress at the cabaret club, to a performer. And for the next three years after that I just supported myself in that way.

Mom wanted me to finish my education, and I was more than happy to finish it as well. She has taken to home schooling me, having always wanted to be a teacher. And she was a great teacher! I was learning a lot and it made me even more thankful that she took me in. I was learning things I never got to learn about in school, not only the basics like Literature, Math and History (both Human and Monster), but how to cook and sew (which I took to very quickly) and how to identify different types of plants and snails as well as basic First Aid. All these things I never thought I've ever get to learn, really makes me feel like I'm truly starting to live my life again. Not just surviving, but living.

A ringing sound came from my pocket, breaking my train of thought. I reached into the pocket of the lavender dress I wore, similar to the blue one that Mom gave me the first time.. and pulled out a simple cell phone. It was a really old model, before touch screens and smart phones, even before flip phones. Mom gave it to me in case I needed to contact her while I explored the Ruins.

"Hi mom!" I answered cheerily.

"Hello Frisk! Are you by chance coming Home anytime soon?" She asked, the sound quality of the old phone quite static-y.

"I'm on my way home now."

"That's perfect! I just finished making a butterscotch-cinnamon pie, so please hurry back."

I smiled. Mom's pies were delicious! The first time I tried her Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, I swore I was in heaven. It just melts in your mouth and makes you feel so happy!

"Okay Mom, I'll be back soon!" I hung up the phone and picked up the pace. As I passed through a small corridor, I saw someone laying on the ground in a pile of leaves. They were blocking the way, and I didn't want to step on them by accident. I neared them, and saw it was a ghost, very much like a sheet ghost you'd see on Halloween, laying in the pile of leaves on the narrow corridor. Their black and white eyes were seemingly open, so couldn't tell if they were awake or not, but as I got closer, it sounded like they were snoring.

Actually, it sounded like they were just saying " Z" over and over again. I suppressed a chuckle and cleared my throat softly.

"Um, excuse me?" I said softly, but the ghost continued to say " Z". I tilted my head in confusion. Were they ignoring me?

" ( are they gone yet?) Z..." I heard them whisper. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I can hear you." I said playfully. The ghost jumped up in shock.

"O-oh! Oh, no! I'm sorry!" they said in a small, timid voice. They stood up, or rather floated up, their posture slightly hunched and large white tears falling from their eyes. I made to hand them a tissue, only to stop as I saw the tears landing on the leaves below, dissolving them like acid. I'd have to be a little careful.

"H-hey now. There's no need to cry. I won't hurt you, I promise." I handed them the tissue carefully, which they took hesitantly, small nubs for arms extending through the formless sheet.

"T-thank you... Oh, oh no, you're really nice. Oooooooooooohhhhh..." they started to cry again, disintegrating the tissue.

"Ah! Uh, it's okay! Really! Um, My name is Frisk. W-what's your name?" I said a little frantically, trying to calm them down. They looked at me and sniffled.

"I'm... Napstablook. S-some people call me Blooky." they said softly. They seemed to stop crying, but still looked sad.

"It's nice to meet you Napstablook." I smiled kindly. They shifted awkwardly.

"It is? Oh... wow. No one has ever said that to me before. Oh! I'm in your way aren't I?" they floated next to me shyly. I thanked them, and invited them to walk with me, which they shyly accepted. We spend the majority of our walk talking, making some jokes, and got into talking about music, which seemed to brighten Napstablook's mood greatly.

"Oh! My home is this way. " I pointed off to a large opening that led off towards the house. "Would you like to come with me? Mom made some pie and it's really yummy. I'm sure she'd love to meet you too."

Blooky seemed nervous again. " Oh... no thank you, but I really appreciate the offer. I don't want to be a bother."

My shoulders fell slightly, but I smiled softly. " Blooky, you're not a bother. If you'd like, come visit again soon! I'm really happy I got to make a new friend."

"A-a friend? Me? I'm... so happy!" Blooky had a small smile on their face now. "I'm happy you're my friend too Frisk. If you're ever in Waterfall, maybe, if you're not busy, you can visit. O-only if you want to, though! N-no pressure... Oh no! I should go! I'm sorry!" Blooky stammered nervously. But something they said was odd.

"Waterfall? Where's that?" I asked, but Blooky had already disappeared out of anxiety. I shrugged and figured I can ask Mom as I made my way back home.


	6. Confrontation

I thought about what Blooky said as I made my way towards Home. Waterfall... were there more to the Underground than just the Ruins? Mom made it seem like the Ruins were all that's left of the monsters, but after meeting Napstablook I'm starting to suspect that she's hiding the idea of more monsters from me. Whether to protect me or to coddle me, I didn't know, though I could understand why she'd omit that kind of information from me. The first week living here was very difficult, the monsters I now call friends were wary, tense and a little hostile towards me since I was human. Toriel guided and protected me, not only teaching me about the traps and puzzles of the Ruins, but slowly introduced me to the monsters that resided here while keeping me safe from them as well as how to protect myself if they decided to confront me via training dummy that I ended up conversing with. While I did get attacked at first, Mom kept me safe, scolding the monsters sternly, only to find out much later on that they were afraid of her. She was very strong, so I could understand. But though she scolded, she was never cruel. I loved her for it.

I leaned against the dead tree that sat in the yard and sighed, setting down my basket that once held some sandwiches and fruit; a small lunch. I didn't know how I'd approach the subject, but I figured after dinner would be best. We usually take an evening walk together before reviewing what I've read and learned for the day. I looked down at the history book in my hands. I've just about finished it, understanding more as to why the monsters were forced underground. The war between monsters and humans was brutal, major losses on both sides. The humans were much stronger, their Souls more resilient and powerful than monster Souls, and with the magic they had, drove the monsters under Mt. Ebott and trapped them with a barrier. Trapped forever, with no way out. It broke my heart thinking about it. I wish I could break the Barrier, so Mom could fulfill her dream of being a teacher. Maybe even open a better orphanage and I could get the children that I knew from my orphanage out of there and to a loving place. Mom loves children, and they would be well cared for under her care. Too bad Humans don't have magic anymore.

After a short while, I made my way inside. The warmth and sweet smell of butterscotch, vanilla and cinnamon welcomed me, making my worry disappear. I entered the living room, where Mom was sitting by the fire, reading through a cookbook. I placed the basket on the table as she looked up at me with a warm, motherly expression.

"Welcome home, my child. Did you have a good walk?" she lowered her book onto her lap. I kissed her cheek and went to the large bookshelf that stood by the fireplace, returning the history book back to its rightful place.

"I did. I finished the history book, and I was able to solve the new puzzles faster this time." I skimmed the shelves for another book to read, preferably for pleasure.

"That's wonderful Frisk! I'm proud of you! Did anything new or interesting happen today?" She always asked that question after I return from my walks alone, and my answer was always the same: No. But this time was different.

I crouched down , looking through the lower shelves, trying to be as nonchalant as I could be. "I did make a new friend today. Their name's Napstablook and they were a ghost! They were really nice, but kinda shy." I peeked out the corner of my eye at her. She looked a little worried, but masked it with the cheerfulness in her tone.

"A new friend? That's wonderful, dear! You must introduced them to me some time." she shut her book as I stood, now holding a copy of _Howl's Moving Castle_ By Diana Wynne Jones. I'd seen the movie as a child once so the book must be as good as well. Before I could open my mouth to ask her about other possible towns in the Underground, she pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I'm so proud of you and the progress you've made here, my child. I'm so happy that you've become a happy, healthy young lady. I promise to make sure you're always safe and happy." She patted my head affectionately, and I no longer had the nerve to ask.

"You've had a long day and the pie is still cooling. Why don't you go take a warm bath and have a nap, and I'll wake you in time for dinner." she said with a hint of finality, and I knew she wouldn't tell me about the rest of the Underground. I nodded and left the room, disappointed.

It was a few days later when I decided that I would approach the subject again, and not let her dismiss me again. I was finally determined to get some answers after I had let my curiosity get the better of me and wandered down the stairs in the foyer. Mom had been outside tending to the garden while I had finished reading the novel I'd picked. While I was going to the living room to place it back on the bookshelf, I felt a really icy draft blow up from the staircase. The Ruins were a little chilly since autumn was slowly winding down, but this chill was something like blizzard weather, cold and fresh as opposed to the mildly stale air the Ruins usually held. I had wandered down to see if maybe there was a crack or fissure that would've lead to the surface, and I could tell Mom about it as a possible way to escape the Underground. But as soon as I entered what looks like a long corridor, she had grabbed my arm, appearing from thin air. I was startled and the look of panic and worry on her face made me feel a little guilty for coming down here without her permission.

"Frisk! You shouldn't play down here! You'll catch a cough. Now come back upstairs with me, you can help me in the garden." She held my hand and firmly led me back up the stairs. I had apologized, but I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder at the long, dark corridor.

That was the other day, and now I was ready to ask her. I had dressed again in my blue shorts, my oversized sweater my grandmother had made me, now clean and repaired thanks to Mom, and woolen blue knit stockings for extra warmth. I started to tie on my brown boots and I looked over at my messenger bag. It was lightly packed with spare clean shirts and underwear, a sewing kit, some band-aids and a container that had a single slice of Mom's butterscotch pie. If what I suspected was in the basement correct, I would need my bag immediately packed and ready to go. If I were right, then may be able to find a way to free Mom and the other monsters from the Underground, no matter how long it may take. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag. It's now or never.

"Mom?" my voice was steady. I was filled with determination. I just hope she will be honest with me.

She was sitting in her favorite chair, reading a rather large book. She seemed a little surprised to see me wearing my old clothes, since I had been wearing the dresses that she gave me since I've been here.

"Oh! Hello my child! I thought you were resting. Is everything okay?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Y-yes. I... I want to ask you something."

She closed her book, a slight frown set on her face. "What is it, my child?"

I took a deep breath. Now or never. "When I had met my new friend a few days ago, they mention Waterfall. Are-are there other towns in the Underground outside of the Ruins?"


	7. Leaving the Ruins

She was silent for a moment. The air was really tense, and I could hear my heart beating fast.

"Mom, " I said finally. " is there a way out of the Ruins?"

She shook her head dismissively. "Oh, Frisk, what a question to ask! Let's not talk about such things. The Ruins is a perfectly safe place to live. Now let's talk about something more pleasant. Did you want to hear about the book I am reading? It is called: _72 Uses for Snails_. How about it?" Her tone may have been cheery, but the worry and panic on her face was evident behind her strained smile.

I looked at her, stunned. I shook my head and recovered my resolve. "Mom... is there a way out of the Ruins? I think... I can find a way to free you from the Underground. I know I can find an answer if there are other towns outside of the Ruins." I pleaded with her. She set her book down on the arm rest of the chair. She was no longer smiling.

"My child, that's a nice thought, but there's nothing you have to worry about in the Underground. I know! Since you're awake, why don't we go over some of your lessons? Or maybe we can play a trivia game? How about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails... er, some snails flip their digestive systems as they mature? Or that they have a chainsaw like tongue called a "radula"? Interesting isn't it?" She was still trying to sound cheerful and it was making my heart hurt. I clenched my fists in resolve and took a few steps closer to her.

"Mom, I want to know how to leave the Ruins. Tell me. Please." my voice was solid and strong, letting her know that I wasn't going to drop it or back down.

She sighed and looked at me, sadly at first, but then resolve gleamed in her eye. She removed her glasses and stood up.

"I have to do something. Stay here." she said in a serious tone as she walked quickly past me. I turn to see her walking down the staircase. My eyes widened as I quickly dashed after her, grabbing my bag that I left near the railing.

The corridor was cold and dark, but it seemed to be pretty linear as I jogged after Toriel. I could see her back a few yards ahead of me. She was surprisingly fast! I huffed as I began to sprint after her, seeing her back disappear after making a left turn. I slowed as I turned the corner and gasped, slowing to a stop behind her. In front of us was a huge stone door, marked with the same crest that Toriel wore: a circle with wings floating above three triangles, two facing points up and one point down. I could feel the weight of the age of this sealed door, and I knew that this was the way out of the Ruins. I looked at Toriel, her back stiff and straight as she turned to me slightly.

"You wish to leave the safety of the Ruinsdo you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now, be a good child and go upstairs" Her voice was stern and serious, it almost didn't sound like her. I took a step forward.

"Mom, No! Please don't do this! Nothing will be resolved by keeping us trapped here! There has to be another way!" I cried. She turned to me, her face set in a stoic manner, very unnatural on her. It made my hands go cold.

" There is no other way, Frisk. Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again." she closed her eyes, as if the memory caused her great pain. My heart ached. What pain she suffered through, and I knew I was adding to it. Tears began to well in my eyes, but I won't let them fall. I have to be strong!

She opened her eyes again, looking straight at me with intensity as she continued. "They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They- _Asgore_ \- will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? So I will only say this once more:Go to your not try to stop me. This is your final warning!" She raised her voice, and I fought not to flinch.

"No! I won't let you do this! There has to be another way... I know there is! I'll find it and nothing will stop me from freeing all of us!" I clenched my fists at my sides and looked her in the eye.

She shook her head. "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. Fine then! There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!" she cried, and I instantly felt the now familiar pull of my Soul as I readied to defend myself.

The first few weeks living in the Ruins was spent with Mom teaching me how to use my Soul properly if I had ever been forced into a battle, and how to protect my Soul in a safe way. After her lessons I've taken to practicing on my own, learning how to move and defend myself with my Soul, maneuvering with it rather than just shielding it. I've even learned that I could understand another being through my Soul, as if I became connected with them; learning a little about their strengths and weaknesses instinctively, and even their intentions.

And I can see Toriel's intentions. She only wants whats best for me, like a real mother would. Even though I've become her child, I am not a child anymore.

She was fast, hurling balls of fire my way. I gasped and quickly dodged them. I needed to reason with her! She may be attacking me, and I know that she was proving a point: that there would be more monsters outside of the Ruins that would attack me first and ask questions later. But I've come to know and befriend all of the monsters in the Ruins, even when they wary of me at first. They were my friends, because I took the time to know them. And I'll take the time to know of other monsters too. Even if they attack me, I'll come back at them with kindness. I'll show them the kindness that Toriel showed me, that my grandmother taught me, and that I hold in my heart, even when others spit on me and treat me cruelly.

And I will find a way to save them all!

I ducked and dodged all of Toriel's attacks, and I pleaded with her as I did so.

"Toriel please!" I shouted, evading a fire ball as I stepped closer to her. "Please listen to me! I know you're trying to do whats best for me- Ack!" I ducked, another wave fire whizzing past my head.

"If you truly understand, Frisk, then you'd turn back this instant!" She cried out, sending a flurry of fire towards me. I huffed and ran past them, zig-zagging my way around them.

" I won't! Please, please understand! Nothing will come out of being trapped in the Ruins! Please understand, I want to help! I want to help you Mom!" I panted and paused, catching my breath at the worst time, as a ball of fire shot straight towards me. I made to defend, only for the fireball to make a sharp right and miss me altogether. I blinked, realizing that she didn't really want to hurt me. She couldn't, just like I could never hurt her either.

"Frisk, please, go back upstairs! Don't you see? You'll only experience more pain and suffering if you leave here! I don't want to put you through any more of that! " she shouted, sorrow and desperation marring her voice. I sobbed, and ran towards her as she pelted out pillars of fire. The fire never touched me, though, as I ran to her and thew my arms around her in a tight embrace. She froze, all the fire attacks disappearing.

"I know," I said softly, clinging to her closely like I did the day she took me in. " I know you want to protect me and do whats best for me. That's what makes you a great mother to me. and I'm truly grateful for everything you've done for me..." I choked as I started to sob, no longer able to hold back the tears.

"But I need to do this. I want to do this. I want to set you free from this prison, so you'll never have to be alone ever again. So we don't have to be alone and trapped here forever. It's time the monsters were set free, and I'll find the way to do it!"

Toriel lowered her arms around me and tighten her embrace. I looked up to see the tears falling down her face with a sad smile.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child..." she sobbed. I cried with her, my heart breaking. My Soul already reabsorbed safely and I knew the fight was over.

"Frisk, I am so proud of you; You are stronger than I though. You have surprised me as well." She stood, and placed her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her, suppressing my sobs.

"Listen to me, small one, if you go beyond this door, keep walking as far as you can. Eventually you will reach an exit..." She trailed off, but her sad expression turned serious. "Asgore... do not let Asgore take your Soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed. Understand?"

I nodded, my own resolve and determination returning, but my heart still sank. I didn't want this to be a good bye. Not to her. I was losing a parent all over again.

She hugged me tightly, and we clung to each other for what felt like an eternity. I never wanted to let go.

"Just promise me one thing: once you leave this place, try not to contact me. ... You understand, don't you?" I sobbed softly, understanding completely. I don't think I even have it in me to dial the phone.

She reluctantly let me go after a while, cupping my cheek in a motherly way and smiled.

"...Be good, won't you? My dear child..." her voice wavered, and it took everything in me not to break down again. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I only nodded, giving her the weakest smile I could muster. She nodded as well and released me, signaling me to go.

Now or never. I didn't look back as I placed my hand on the stone door, but a faint sob was all it took to shatter my heart into little pieces.


	8. A Snowy Journey

It was the cold I felt first as soon as I pushed open the door, followed immediately by blinding white. I blinked a few times, allowing my vision to adjust.

"Oh... my...!" I gasped. Snow! An absolute winter wonderland laid before me. Tall trees and snow covered bushes surrounded a snow covered stone path, and more white as far as I could see. I looked behind me at the now sealed doorway, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I love you." I whispered, touching the cold stone door. I stood only for a moment, then turned and taking a deep breath, made my way forward.

 _i watched as the stone door inched open slowly. i felt the powerful surge of magic from behind it just moments ago, and decided to take a look. i suspect it must've come from my friend behind the door; a kind sounding woman i met some time ago that i've often shared jokes with. those times were precious to me, as it was not only a fantastic stress reliever, but it gave me a chance to work on new material. plus, the company was nice. even though i was either well liked or disliked by the other monsters of the underground, i never really had anyone to spent genuine quality time with. with the exception of my little brother, that is. i hope that she's okay. The last time we spoke, it was a somber conversation._

 _she had told me about the human that had fallen into the ruins. in fact, she seem to constantly praise it, always saying that the human very clever and bright, kind and friendly and considerate. it almost sounded unreal. i wanted to scoff, my own experience with humans having been anything but positive. but she was sad, i could tell. she worried that the human would leave the ruins, and if it did that it would be in so much danger. i wanted to change the subject, but then she asked me something i couldn't bring myself say no to._

 _"If the human ever left the Ruins, please, would you promise me to look after her? She has a strong, kind and gentle Soul that holds a goodness that's become so rare in this day and age. I beg you, be kind to her and look out for her, won't you?" she had asked me only a few days ago._

 _i couldn't refuse, even though the depths of my soul begged me to. her voice had been so soul shatteringly sad and desperate, i agreed without a second thought. if there's one thing i hate, is unwanted responsibility, so i fooled myself to thinking that maybe it won't ever happen, thus sparing me from the responsibility. but as i watched the heavy stone door open slowly, it seems that i'll have to keep to my promise after all. i leaned against the tree, watching from the shadows. let's see what kind of kid is this, that's so special. i watched from the shadows as she fully emerged from the ruins. she had covered her face, likely stunned by the brightness of the snow. but then she lowered her hand._

 _oh..._

 _oh holy crap._

 _she was stunning._

 _short thick brown hair, cut into a stylish bob, a heart shape face with a clear complexion the color of a toasted burger bun. her lips were full and shapely, and her large honey colored eyes were wide with wonder as he looked around, her long lashes fluttering as she blinked, and her perfect, small round nose and cheeks turning rosy from the cold. she was very attractive, for a human._

 _she was small. definitely shorter than me, since i only stood at five-foot six, and her oversized clothing made her look very petite. i could see where she could've been mistaken for a child, but the way she moved, though it showed a kind of innocence, showed maturity as well. i couldn't look away, a stuttering heat rising in my soul. i shook my head. what is wrong with me?_

 _i watched as she made her way down the snow covered path, following behind her in the shadows. she walked carefully, trying not to slip on patches of ice or trip over any branches that littered the pathway. her steps were light, and i could almost see the sway of her hips underneath that oversized sweater. i shook my head again and scowled, a hard feat for my ever present smile that graced my face. why was i getting so hung up on every detail of this pathetic human's movements?!_

 _i was so distracted by my thoughts, i didn't see the branch that she had stepped over. it made a resonating crack the moment my foot landed on it. i teleported behind a tree the second she turned. i was still close enough that i was able to see the surprise in her expressive eyes._

 _"Who's there?!" she called out in a small voice. her tone was gentle and sweet sounding, caressing my senses in an oddly sensual way, causing my soul to throb._

 _the tension made the air feel still, and each puff of her frozen breath seemed to still before dissipating in the air. i pressed my body closer to the tree i hid behind as she scanned her surroundings. i couldn't help but smirk when she finally sighed, relaxing her tense shoulders as she made her way down the path. she was fast approaching my brother's first "trap". i sighed and stepped from the shadows behind her. i figure i should introduce myself, since i have a promise to fulfill._

I took deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart, a familiar and unpleasant feeling of being followed creeping over me, making my anxiety rise. There definitely someone following me, I could feel it. I thought i was just being paranoid, seeing moving shadows in my peripheral through the trees, thinking it was just a trick of the mind. But the breaking of the branch I was careful to avoid confirmed my suspicion. There was someone or something stalking me, but when I turned, there was no one there. It can't just be me being paranoid, can it?

Though my fears were justified when, just as I approached a narrow bridge with an unusual looking entryway, a deep voice sounded ominously behind me.

" HUMAN...don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake. my. hand."

My heart dropped and gasped, tensing up. I gulped and closed my eyes, turning slowly and holding out my hand. If I was going to die, I'd rather not see my death. I reached out to grab the monster's hand and-

A loud fart sounded from between our hands. The monster in question laughed heartily at the sound, I opened my eyes and blinked up in confusion. I was staring right in the face of a smiling skeleton. He wearing a white turtleneck sweater, a blue hoodie with a white trim, black basketball shorts and... pink slippers. He had a sleepy, friendly expression on his face, and I wondered how that was even possible for a skeleton.

"hehehehe! the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick! its always funny!" he chucked. "anyways, your a human right? that's hilarious! i'm sans, sans the skeleton. " he nodded in a friendly way. I shook my head, sobering up.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you! I'm Frisk." I shook his hand with a smile, which he returned.

"same. i'm a sentry, you know, so i'm supposed to be on watch for humans right now but, you know, " He shrugged nonchalantly. "i don't really like capturing any one, but my brother, Papyrus, hes a human hunting FANATIC."

"O-oh" was all I could say. He seemed to smile more and look behind me.

" i could walk with ya a bit if you like. help ya keep and eye socket out for him. " He winked at me. I giggled and nodded, trying not to think too hard about how he could wink without proper eyelids. He beckoned me, and I followed behind him, crossing the bridge carefully. I think I might've made my first new friend in the Underground.


	9. The Great Papyrus!

Sans and I walked down the path for a while. We were making jokes and I asked him a bit about the Underground. Apparently it was ruled by King Dreemurr , who was loved by all monsters of the Underground, and how his Royal Guard hunt humans and protect the citizen. I was a little nervous to hear about the Royal Guard, but Sans said he'd keep an eye out for me. Apparently his brother, Papyrus, was training to become an official Royal Guard.

"Are you also a part of the Guard, Sans?" I asked, looking up at him. He was taller than me by a bit, my head level with his shoulder. He was also oddly larger. Not what I would call fat, but solid somehow. Most men I've known, my ex included, were tall and skinny. I felt much more secure around Sans.

He looked down at me, his smile ever present. "kinda. i'm more of a sentry. pretty low level, if ya ask me." He shrugged. I hummed and observed him a little more. Though he looks like a skeleton, his bones seem to act more like a hardened skin, since he's able to blink and smile and talk. Seeing his hands, they were more full and fleshed out, for lack of a better term. Monsters were strange, but Sans was really nice. And funny! I don't remember the last time a man made me laugh so much. Even Micheal never made me laugh so much. Or at all actually. He had no sense of humor. So to be able to laugh so much was really refreshing.

I looked out the corner of my eye and noticed staring at me. I looked up at him and blushed, feeling embarrassed suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly. He blinked and shook his head.

"nah, just curious."

"About?" he slowed, making his pace more leisurely.

"just wonderin' what brought you down to the underground, that's all." I looked down, feeling a small frown adorn my face. We were having a good time, I'd hate to ruin the mood with my story.

"It's... complicated." I said finally, avoiding his gaze. He stared at me for a moment, but then shrugged.

"hey, it's not my business kiddo. you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He pat my back in a friendly way and kept walking. I smiled and followed after him.

We walked for another hour before we can to an open area, a clean pathway and sentry station that looks more like a food kiosk. We were laughing at a series of bad puns we were sharing when a loud, slightly nasally voice called out loudly.

"SANS!" Sans jumped and stopped in his tracks. From the distance, a taller, lankier skeleton was running quickly towards us with a determined stride.

"oh crap. it's my brother, papyrus. " we looked around quickly for a place for me to hide, but there was only the sentry station and an oddly placed lamp.

"hide behind that conveniently placed lamp." he suggested. I looked at him and frowned.

"Hate to shed some light on your suggestion, but I wont fit behind the lamp." I smirked as Sans stifled a laugh.

"heh, good one kiddo. try the sentry station then. hide there and keep quiet. I'll tell you when the coast is clear." he winked. I couldn't help but blush and smile as I dashed over to the station.

As soon as I ducked under the station counter I heard the crunch of snow. I peeked over the counter and saw the tallest skeleton I've ever seen. He was lanky and tall, wearing a strange outfit: a white armor shirt that stopped under his ribs, making him look buffer with the rounded chest and shoulder, contrasted by the black body suit he wore under it. accompanied by blue short shorts, red boots and gloves, and a epic looking red scarf that fluttered in the breeze, he looked... so cool! He had a long, heroic looking jaw and kind eyes, and he also seemed to share Sans' ever present smile as well.

"sup, bro?" Sans said calmly, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP," BROTHER!" He said in a loud voice. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RE-CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"taking a walk. staring at this lamp. it's really cool, wanna take a look?" he said, looking towards my direction. What is he doing?! The lamp is only a few feet away from me! Papyrus will see me for sure!

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Papyrus shook his head and folded his arms.

"WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND"! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING" He stared off into the distance dreamily, as if imagining such a scenario.

My jaw dropped a bit and I stared in confusion. He wants to join the Guard to make friends? That seems a little silly to me, but I could understand that reasoning. It sucks being alone, and in joining an environment where you're forced to work with other people, it makes it easier to socialize and make friends. I thought back for a moment back to my old job. I did have a few friends there that I did enjoy working and spending time with. A small part of me wonders, if they miss me at all.

I caught Sans looking at me, his brow furrowed as if to ask if I'm okay. I gave a small smile, and he relaxed a bit more.

"hmm... maybe this lamp will help you." he said, turning his attention back to his taller counter part. I sighed. Is he trying to get me caught?! Geez, Sans...

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" Papyrus scolded, not paying the slightest attention to my general direction.

"hey, take it easy! i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton." Sans winked in my direction, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from giggling. It was a terrible pun, but that's my kind of humor.

"SANS!" He stomped his foot.

"come on, you're smiling." Sans teased, and indeed Papyrus was smiling.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone." He winked at me again and I covered my mouth, stifling my laughter.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, "BACKBONE" INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus laughed loudly as he turned on his heel and made his way back down the path.

"the coast is clear." Sans said after a while. I hopped up and climbed out of the sentry station.

"So that's your brother? He seems pretty cool!"

Sans smiled. "yeah. he's pretty cool. gotta admire how driven he is." He rubbed the back of his head.

"you know, if you keep heading forward, you'll hit the town of snowdin."

"Snowed in?"

"heh, good one kiddo. nah, it's "snowdin". it's a pretty nice, quiet town. you're going to wanna go there before it gets dark, 'cuz it gets pretty cold out here at night." he turned on his heel and started walking the opposite direction.

"i'm going on ahead to catch up with pap. see you soon." He waved as he made is way the opposite direction.

"But, isn't Snowdin that... way?" I looked over my shoulder to the direction he pointed to, but when I looked back towards him, he vanished. I blinked then shrugged. Sans is strange, but he seems to be looking out for me. I couldn't help but smile as I turned and made my way forwards towards Snowdin.


	10. Continuing Down the Path

I continued to make my way down the path. I ran into Snowdrake, a teenage monster that looked like a large blue bird with a snowflake shaped head. He was a little aggressive at first, but after talking and listening to his jokes, he was happy enough to point me to the direction of Snowdin. So far, Mom was wrong; I've met a few monsters that were awfully kind.

I shivered a little and rubbed my arms. Was it getting colder? I breathed onto my hands in order to warm them. I regret not wearing the warmer clothing that was in the closet back Home. I kept myself lost in thought until I heard two very familiar voices coming from further down the road, one louder than the other. I smiled and quickened my step. I didn't know why I was so eager to see Sans again, but to see someone familiar means that I must be going the right way.

I stopped a few feet away, catching the tail end of the conversation he was having with his brother. Papyrus was so loud and proud in his tone, it was hard not to hear him.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING TO UNDYNE..." Papyrus paused as I approached slowly, my movements captured his gaze. He looked at Sans, then back to me, and did a quadruple take. He then grabbed San's arm and whirled him around, so both their back were turned on me, whispering in none-too-quiet voices.

"OH. MY. GOD! SANS! IS THAT..." He looked over his shoulder at me and then quickly turned back to his brother.

" A HUMAN?!" He almost seemed to bounce with excitement Sans turned to fully face me, and his smile got a little wider as he seemed to look past me.

"uhhhh... actually, i think that's a rock."

I looked over my shoulder to see a large snow covered rock only a few feet behind me. Papyrus almost looked disappointed.

"OH..." He sighed, shoulders dropping. Sans nudged his ribs softly with his elbow and nodded to me.

"hey, whats that _in front_ of the rock?"

Papyrus seemed surprised to see me, again. "OH! MY! GOD!"

"(IS... IS _THAT_ A HUMAN?)"He stage whispered to Sans, not focused on me.

"(yes)" he whispered back. I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling.

I waved a small wave, and just as I opened my mouth to speak, Papyrus began to jump up and down excitedly.

"OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO... POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" he started shaking Sans excitedly. He then looked up at me, and chastened himself quickly, standing tall and clearing his throat as he adjusted his scarf.

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!" He pointed at me in a dramatically heroic way, I couldn't help but think about how cool, and a little goofy, he is.

"I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU, AND YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL!" He cried, and I couldn't help but bite my lip anxiously. Did he really mean that?

"THEN! THEN... I'M NOT SURE WHATS NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE FORWARD IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" He then dramatically turned and ran down the path.

I stared after him, amused and a little worried. I walked towards Sans, who was also staring after his brother, his hands in his pockets.

"well, that went well." he looked at me and his expression became gentle.

"Do you think he'll turn me into the Capital?" I tried to sound light, but my voice cracked slightly.

Sans hummed. "don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eye socket out for ya." he winked. I smiled warmly.

"Thanks Sans. Papyrus really seemed excited to see me. Has he never seen a human before?"

"no. but i wanna ask you a favor."

I tilted my head. "Sure, what is it?"

Sans shuffled some snow under his foot before he spoke again, as if considering asking his favor. I smiled patiently.

"i was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately, but seeing you has cheered him right back up. if it's not too much trouble, can you just play along with him a while longer? it'll mean a lot to him. and me too." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

I couldn't help the widening smile that appeared on my face. "Of course Sans! Papyrus seems to be having fun already, and I don't mind joining the fun. You're a really sweet big brother."

He coughed, his face turning pink. Was he blushing?

"th-thanks, kiddo. i'm going to go up ahead. see ya!" he said in a rushed tone, and walked off in a slightly faster pace down the path.

I followed after him, but of course, he seemed to disappear in a blink of an eye. I shook my head and kept chugging forward, ignoring the biting cold breeze that seemed to pick up slightly. I really was starting to get chilly. It made me wonder: how cold does it get here under the mountain during the winter? I know in town, winters were cold, but never really brutally so. But in the mountains were pretty chilly, from what I've heard from the people who live and work on and around Mt. Ebott that frequented the Club in the evenings during winter. Considering that I'm under the mountain, does it still get that cold? I sigh and lightly pat my frost nipped cheeks. There's snow falling underground, and talking skeletons, and magic everywhere, I shouldn't try to apply logic too hard in this situation of mine.

Not before long, i came up to another sentry station. it looked alittle different than Sans' station, as it looked like an actual sentry checkpoint, and not a food stand. i read the sign which said "ATTENTION! ABSOLUTELY NO MOVING!" in big, bold letters. Confused, I rang the small bell on the counter. A Medium sized dog poked its head out from behind the counter, it's eyes squinted almost shut as they darted back and forth. it was a strange dog: it had a black eye mask on, a cotton candy pink tank top with an 8-bit dog shape printed on it, and leopard printed pants held up by a brown belt. It seemed to stand straight on its hind legs.

"Who's there?" He said in a gruff voice. His eyes were still shifting. He couldn't see me? The dog then hopped over the counter. I stepped back carefully, which triggered his focus on me.

"There you are!" he then pulled out two swords. Before he could even swing, I instinctively threw my hand out and petted him, like I'd do with any other dog I'd see on the surface. He froze for a moment, then his tail began to wag happily.

"I'VE BEEN PET! PET! PET! PAT! POT! PET!" He said happily and excitedly. He dropped his swords and began running around my legs on all fours. I smiled and, grabbing a large stick, threw it in an impromptu game of fetch. I quickly continued forward, happy to have avoided a fight with a strange, but cute dog.


	11. The First Puzzle

A short while after I managed to slip by the Doggo's sentry station, it had become oddly quiet. Little flakes of snow began falling again and I started to hum a song to fill the quiet. I rubbed my arms as the biting wind began to pick up once again. I thought about how long it has been since I've fallen down the mountain. It was almost the end of summer when I had initially left my home, and having spent all that time with Mom, I can only conclude that it almost nearing winter. It's amazing; I've only been here for three months, but it feels as if I've been here a life time. Even walking in this cold, snowy path feels oddly familiar, like I've lived this life before. Maybe it was just some nostalgia from long forgotten childhood memories, but it almost feels deeper than that. But, even with the unknown hazards, I've never been happier being here with my monster friends and with Mom. It made me more determined to free her, and everyone else from under this place.

After some time, I heard the loud voice of Papyrus as I made my way down the path. I quickened my pace, stopping as I saw them at the other side of a large clearing. Before I could take another step, Papyrus' voice boomed loudly.

"HUMAN!" he said, a smug smile on his face. " WELL, SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" I tilted my head, not having caught what they were talking about.

"IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK THAT YOU'LL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING!" he flourished, gesturing to the empty space between us.

"FOR YOU SEE! THIS IS OUR INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB" he holds up a small silver ball in his hand, " WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUNDS LIKE FUN? " he look at me expectantly, but I couldn't help but gulp as he continued.

"BECAUSE! THE AMMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." He sounded almost dejected. But he looked up at me and gave me an honest smile. He genuinely thinks this is a game, and although I have no idea how "hearty" these zaps were, I don't doubt that they may actually be painful, if not fatal. I'll have to be really careful.

Papyrus gave me the go ahead to start, and not even two steps towards the maze, Papyrus got violently shocked! I quickly stepped back, horrified, as the shocking stopped. Papyrus looked stunned and slightly hurt. He then began stomping his feet and faced his brother, who looked as if he were stifling a laugh.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he shouted angrily, still stomping his foot as some soot fell off of him.

Sans looked over towards me and chuckled. " i think the human has to hold the orb."

Papyrus paused for a moment, pondering, then smiled. "OH, OKAY! OF COURSE, SILLY ME!" He then began making his way THROUGH the maze, leaving his footprints deep into the snow. I breathed a sigh of relief. He unintentionally gave me the answer to the puzzle! I just have to carefully follow the prints and avoid the invisible walls. I have no idea how narrow the maze is, since Papyrus is so skinny, so I'd have to take extra care to not touch the walls. If Papyrus was any indication, the zaps would be very much painful.

He stopped in front of me and placed the orb onto my head. "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" he said politely and made his way back quickly through the maze. He then waved from the opposite side. "OKAY, HUMAN! TRY NOW!"

I gulped nervously and carefully made my way through the maze, balancing the orb while trying to follow the foot steps. I can feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest, and it didn't help my anxiety knowing that the skeleton brothers were watching my every move. I peaked up at Sans. He seemed alittle concerned, but tried his best not to show it. I gave him a small, reassuring nod, though I didn't feel as confident. Before long, I made it through the maze, exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding. The orb fell from my head, and my hands were sweaty and shaky.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY!" He rubbed his chin in annoyance, but then smiled.

"HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! AS IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS!" He said with a flourish to the shorter skeleton behind him.

"YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He laughed as he ran off ahead. I stared after him, and sighed. I managed to pass the first of their puzzles, and if the others were as hazardous as this one was, I better prepare myself.

I walked up to Sans who was also staring after his brother, a look of pride on his face. I couldn't help a small smile; he must really love his brother.

He chuckled softly, " hey, thanks... my brother seems like he's having fun."

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I was alittle worried about the maze, but I'm happy that he's having a good time. He seems nice..." _if a little strange._ I don't say that out loud.

Sans walked with me a little bit down the path a contented smile on his face. "by the way did you see the outfit he's wearing?" I nodded, curious to know about the cool, costume-y outfit Papyrus wore. He looks like someone from a video game! Do all sentries wear it? If so, why doesn't Sans wear it?

"we made it a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since..." He said alittle sheepishly. Oh... so it WAS a costume. It was still pretty cool looking though. Like a hero from an anime.

"he keeps calling it his "battle body". man, isn't my brother cool?" I smiled.

"Yeah he really is pretty cool. I'm happy I got to meet you two. I really hope we can become good friends!"

Sans didn't say anything, but his smile was wide and warm. We walked together a bit longer, and he treated me to Nice Cream that a blue furred monster with bright yellow and red clothing sold. It was alot like human icecream, except it came with compliments, making me feel really happy as I ate it. It also put a smile on the Vendor's face, having had been down from lack of sales. We sat together on a makeshift snow bench and ate together.

"Sans, may I ask you something?" I said after a while. He looked at me expectantly, pausing mid bite of his nice cream.

"uh, sure bud. what's on your mind?"

"Could you tell me alittle bit about the Underground? How big is this place?"

Sans bit into his nice cream, contemplating my question. I waited patiently, savoring the sweet flavors and happy sensations my cold treat induced.

"well, the underground isn't as big as a metropolis, but there are a few different places certain types of monsters inhabit exclusively. we have snowdin, which is where you're headed now. then there's waterfall, hotland, and of course, the capital. i'm sure you're trying to leave the underground, so the capital is your final destination. of couse, you'll have to get past the king, but that shouldn't be an issue." He added nonchalantly, but I couldn't help the shiver that crept down my spine. For some reason, the idea of meeting King Dreemurr frightened me. And what about the person Toriel told me about? Asgore? Were they the same person? Perhaps I'll know the answer eventually, but right now my nice cream high is being ruined by unnecessary anxiety.

I felt a soft nudge in my ribs. I looked up at Sans, who was chewing on his popcicle stick.

"are you okay kid? you started shivering. though i don't blame ya, it is getting colder out here since winter isn't too far off."

I shook my head and smiled at him, hiding my anxiety. "Yeah, I guess I'm feeling a bit chilly." I took the last bite of my nice cream, hoping to disguise the faint crack in my voice. He looked at me for a moment, then stood, shrugging his shoulders.

"if you say so, bud. but it'll only get colder the later it gets, so make sure you make your way quickly to snowdin, alright?"

I smiled up at him more genuinely this time as I nodded. He patted my head and smirked.

"i'm gonna go up ahead and catch up with pap. see you later." He said lightly as he walked off down the path... in the opposite direction again. I sighed, stretched my arms and back, and began to make my way across the small bridge, going on forward towards Snowdin.


	12. Impression

_i watched_ _her_ _from the_ _shadows_ _as she made_ _her_ _way_ _down_ _the path. her_ _expression_ _when we were speaking was one of worry, and it made my soul throb funnily. i oddly didn't like seeing her look that way. instead, i thought of_ _her_ _smile. her_ _smile_ _made the_ _world_ _around_ _me glow, like seeing_ _sunlight_ _again._ _i_ _could even feel the heat on my soul seeing her smile. It was comforting and unnerving._ _i_ _didn't_ _know how_ _to handle it, and if it_ _were_ _up to me, i'd have killed her on the spot and_ _taken_ _her soul to asgore. but i_ _had made_ _that promise to my friend behind_ _the door_ _, and pap seemed to be enjoying his time with her as well. i was caught between my obligation, my distain for humans, and my brother's innocent_ _curiosity_ _._

 _i was stuck._

 _i_ _kept_ _my eye on her as she_ _made_ _her way through some of the smaller puzzles_ _pap_ _and_ _i_ _set up, as well as_ _carefully_ _watching her interactions with the_ _monsters_ _that hang_ _around_ _the snowy area. so far_ _she's_ _agreed to carry_ _around_ _with her a_ _piece_ _of_ _snowman_ _who was_ _stationary_ _and wanted to go traveling, interacting_ _pretty_ _tactfully with some ice caps (a_ _group_ _of small teenagers who wear large ice carved hats and_ _were_ _pretty snobby), joke with snowdrake, and roll a large snow ball_ _into_ _a hole, earning a red flag, the highest_ _score_ _in the game of snow mini golf._

 _i was_ _really_ _impressed at_ _how fast_ _she won that particular game as the red flag began to sing._

 _"Bravery. Justice. Integrity. Kindness. Perseverance._ _Patience_ _. Determination. Using these, you were able to win at "_ _Ball_ _Game"!" it_ _sang_ _in a high pitched, tinny_ _voice_ _before_ _unfurling and_ _rewarding_ _her with 50 g._

 _but, she_ _didn't_ _immediately pick_ _it_ _up. in fact, she seemed to be lost in thought. frisk slowly, methodically picked_ _up_ _the 50 g and placed it into her pocket. she looked_ _at_ _the flag thoughtfully,_ _and_ _i wondered what was going_ _through_ _her head. but she_ _simply_ _hummed her_ _intrigue_ _and made her way slowly down the path, still lost in_ _thought_ _. i couldn't help but smile as i teleported closer to my brother and the next_ _puzzle_ _she'll approach. she really is an interesting human, and_ _maybe_ _it_ _wouldn't_ _hurt to get to know her alittle._ _it'll_ _be like an_ _experiment_ _. a very, very_ _interesting one_ _._

 _i_ _made_ _my way_ _to_ _the next clearing and placed a sheet of paper and a crayon on the ground._ _i_ _was_ _curious_ _to see how smart she was with word_ _puzzles_ _, so i took a_ _word_ _search_ _puzzle_ _from_ _today's_ _newspaper. i personally don't find them challenging at all, but_ _it was_ _simple_ _enough_ _and_ _if_ _her_ _problem_ _solving skills were as fast she had demonstrated with the_ _other_ _puzzles, then this_ _should_ _be a_ _cake_ _walk_ _for_ _her._

 _"BROTHER! THERE YOU ARE!" i heard_ _papyrus_ _coming up_ _behind me. i turned to him and relaxed my posture, smiling._ _it's_ _hard to be tense_ _around_ _my brother_ _, despite_ _how loud_ _he can be. especially when_ _he's_ _excited. i can see the excitement_ _shining_ _in his eyes as he bounced up and down,_ _waiting_ _for_ _frisk to show up._

 _"_ _OH_ _, SANS! I CANT_ _WAIT_ _TO SEE_ _HOW_ _THE HUMAN WILL FAIR_ _AGAINST_ _THE NEXT PUZZLE! I_ _HAVEN'T_ _HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN AGES!_ _THE_ _HUMAN_ _GIRL_ _IS REALLY SOMETHING!" he said,_ _still_ _bouncing. i smiled, reaching up to_ _pat_ _his shoulder, calming him. as tall as he_ _is_ _,_ _he's_ _still pretty young; still somewhat a teenager himself in human - equivalent years. but i_ _had_ _to agree with him._

 _"yeah, frisk is really_ _something_ _."_

 _"FRISK?" he looked at me_ _quizzically_ _. "IS THAT THE_ _HUMAN'S_ _NAME?" i nodded and he smiled, slight_ _color_ _coming onto his cheeks._

 _"I LIKE IT... IT'S A PRETTY NAME FOR A PRETTY HUMAN!" he proclaimed, completely catching me off guard._

 _"what?!" i looked at my brother, dumbfounded. he_ _smiled_ _at me innocently._

 _"FRISK!_ _I'VE_ _NEVER SEEN A HUMAN BEFORE, BUT SHE SEEMS VERY PRETTY FOR ONE, DON'T_ _YOU_ _AGREE BROTHER?!" it was an innocent enough question, coming from my_ _naive_ _, innocent brother. but i_ _couldn't_ _help_ _the heat rising in my cheeks, as_ _well_ _as in my soul, as i remembered the strange feelings i'd felt_ _when_ _i_ _first saw her. she was very attractive, even i had admitted it when i first saw her._

 _i_ _thought_ _about the_ _slight_ _sway of her hips_ _when_ _she walked, the way_ _she'd_ _brush her hair_ _back_ _behind her ear when she was shy,_ _how_ _openly she'd laugh at my_ _puns_ _and_ _how_ _the world_ _around_ _her seemed to glow when she did,_ _how_ _her_ _voice_ _seemed to caress my senses with its sweet sound like a song bird_ , _how_ _she bit her plump lip_ _we_ _she was deep in thought or_ _anxious_ _. or_ _how_ _she smelled like golden flowers, caramel, and warm sunshine, a scent i_ _could_ _never_ _forget from my childhood._

 _frisk was_ _beautiful_ _._

 _thinking about all_ _those_ _things,_ _made_ _my soul feel hot. i took in a deep breath,_ _steadying_ _myself before_ _i_ _spoke._

 _"_ _yeah_ _pap, i agree. she's pretty, alright."_ _i_ _said as nonchalantly as i could._ _papyrus_ _gave me a warm, yet knowing smile before_ _turning_ _to the sounds of approaching footsteps._ _i_ _kept my relaxed_ _demeanor_ _, but as i laid my eyes_ _on her_ _, it was like i was seeing her for_ _the_ _first_ _time_ _again. her pink cheeks_ _rose_ _in a small_ _smile when_ _she saw us, and my soul began_ _to_ _feel hot all over again. it began to throb_ _loudly in my_ _ears,_ _barely_ _allowing me to_ _register what pap was saying to her. i had the sudden urge to run my_ _fingers_ _through her_ _hair_ _, to see if_ _it felt_ _as silky as it looked. it_ _almost_ _took effort to_ _look_ _away from her, barely registering when papyrus said my name._

 _"SANS! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?!" he said, annoyed. i sobered myself and_ _nodded_ _towards the_ _word_ _search_ _and the_ _blue_ _crayon next to it._

 _"it's right there,_ _on the_ _ground._ _trust_ _me,_ _there's_ _no way they_ _can_ _get_ _past_ _this one."i said_ _confidently_ _,_ _playing_ _up_ _the lazy smugness my brother_ _was_ _used to from me. i watched_ _from_ _the_ _corner_ _of_ _my eye as she sat on the ground and studied the_ _word_ _search_ _. i watched her,_ _hyper_ _aware of her every movement as_ _my_ _brother scolded me. her eyes darted back and_ _forth_ _quickly_ _along_ _the page, her right hand moving confidently and_ _smoothly_ _. she bit her lip in that enticing way, that made my soul throb funnily again. i had the urge to go over and bite her lip myself, to_ _see_ _how soft_ _and_ _sweet she tasted._

 _i mentally scolded_ _myself_ _. what in the fresh_ _hell_ _is_ _wrong with_ _me?!_ _she's_ _a human. a disgusting, decietful-_

 _a soft pressure on_ _my_ _arm broke me out_ _of_ _my self_ _chastising_ _, and_ _stopped_ _papyrus' loud_ _scolding_ _. I felt the warmth_ _of_ _her_ _hand_ _seep_ _through_ _my_ _layers_ _of_ _clothing,_ _swaddling_ _my arm like a weighted blanket. we looked at her in surprise as she_ _smiled_ _proudly, handing me the completed word search. she finished it_ _that_ _fast? it_ _couldn't_ _have been more than a minute, and there at_ _least_ _twenty words on there,_ _some of which_ _that_ _weren't_ _even in english! i'll admit:_ _she's_ _fast._

 _pap_ _began_ _stomping_ _his feet_ _in annoyance! "_ _YOU_ _SEE SANS?! THAT FLIMSY WORD SEARCH WAS FAR_ _TO_ _EASY FOR THE HUMAN!"_

 _i looked_ _at_ _the_ _word_ _search, and then folded it up neatly,_ _shoving it_ _into my pocket. "whoops. yeah,_ _I_ _should've_ _used_ _today's_ _crossword puzzle_ _instead_ _." maybe that_ _would've_ _been more of a_ _challenge_ _, i_ _thought_ _to myself. it was always a good_ _mental_ _exercise_ _for_ _me, at least._

 _pap_ _looked at me incredulously. "WHAT? CROSSWORD? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION: JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE_ _HARDEST_ _." he said that_ _with_ _such superiority, i had to suppress a laugh._

 _"what?_ _really_ _, dude? that easy-peasy_ _word_ _scramble?_ _that's_ _for baby bones." i teased._ _pap_ _isn't_ _exactly bright, but he tries his best. i_ _wasn't_ _trying to be mean, but crosswords were definitely more challenging than junior jumble._

 _he sigh and_ _gave me_ _a look. "UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN!" he shouted, turning to face frisk, who flinched at the sudden motion. she had been_ _standing_ _quietly_ _, watching the conversation, biting her lip._

 _"Y-yes?"_ _she_ _stammered_ _,_ _having been_ _startled_ _by_ _my_ _brother's_ _loudness._ _i_ _could understand her jumpiness; after_ _all_ _pap_ _tends to be pretty loud, and it_ _could_ _take some time getting used to._

 _"SOLVE THIS_ _DISPUTE_ _! WHICH DO YOU THINK IS HARDER?" he crossed his arm, patiently waiting for frisk to answer. she_ _hummed_ _, contemplating_ _how_ _she'd_ _answer. i was_ _curious_ _too._ _since_ _she's_ _been here, i've seen how diplomatic her_ _actions_ _have been regarding the_ _monsters_ _she's_ _encountered. she never raised her voice or came off as aggressive, despite her_ _monster_ _counterparts doing so, and so far_ _she's_ _left_ _every encounter with all_ _parties_ _content_ _and_ _passive. despite my prejudice, i'm really_ _impressed_ _with_ _her_ _. she has_ _the_ _kind of diplomatic tact that i've only ever seen in her highness, the queen herself._

 _and_ _after a_ _few_ _moments_ _, frisk answered honestly. "Well,_ _I_ _like both_ _kinds_ _of_ _puzzles_ _,_ _since_ _they both offer a different kind of challenge. But_ _if I_ _had to_ _choose_ _,_ _I'd_ _say Crossword puzzles are alittle more challenging. So,_ _I_ _agree with Sans." her_ _voice_ _was gentle, but firm in her honesty,_ _and I_ _was_ _taken_ _aback by her answer._

 _pap_ _shot_ _a look between us. "YOU TWO ARE WEIRD!_ _CROSSWORD_ _ARE SO EASY. IT'S THE_ _SAME_ _SOLUTION EVERY TIME." he said smugly._

 _"How so, Papyrus?" frisk asked curiously._

 _pap_ _smirked. "I JUST FILL_ _ALL_ _THE BOXES_ _WITH THE_ _LETTER "Z"... BECAUSE EVERY_ _TIME I_ _LOOK AT A CROSSWORD, ALL_ _ALL_ _CAN DO IS SNORE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" he laughed,_ _causing_ _frisk to chuckle as well as_ _he ran_ _off ahead to the next puzzle._

 _"Papyrus seems to find_ _difficulty_ _in_ _interesting places,_ _doesn't_ _he?" she asked, a lovely smile still gracing her lips as she watch my brother run off into the distance. I_ _looked_ _at her,_ _surprised_ _at how_ _easily she_ _seemed to understand papyrus so quickly. my gaze softened as_ _I_ _now_ _looked at her in a_ _different_ _light. most other_ _monsters_ _find papyrus annoying, or at least friendly enough, but always_ _seemed_ _to be very_ _put_ _off by his energy and_ _understanding of_ _things, making it hard to be_ _around_ _him for so long for some._ _it's_ _one of_ _the_ _reasons_ _why_ _he's_ _so_ _desperate_ _to have friends. but she seemed to adapt to him so quickly, and in an_ _honest_ _away. there was no pity in the way she spoke or interacted with him, just genuine kindness. i_ _felt_ _a strange sensation in my soul. not the overwhelming heat from_ _before_ _, but something_ _more_ _warmer,_ _more_ _gentle and_ _deeper_ _than the carnal heat from earlier. what is this?_

 _i shook my head, smiling alittle wider, trying to_ _forget_ _the warmth_ _that_ _now_ _permeates my soul. " yeah,_ _you_ _can say that again. yesterday, he_ _got_ _stumped_ _trying_ _to_ _"solve" the horoscope." she chuckled again, a warm,_ _soft_ _look on her face. a look_ _of_ _genuine care._

 _"I wonder what answer he_ _would've_ _come up with." She chuckled softly. And after a few moments, she sighed._

 _"Hmm..._ _I_ _guess_ _I'll_ _meet you on up ahead then?_ _I'm_ _sure_ _you'll_ _wanna_ _catch up with Papyrus." she looked at me, her smile_ _falling slightly_ _. was she disappointed?_

 _"yeah, i_ _should_ _go_ _catch up with him in a bit. got some things things i need_ _to_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _first. but_ _i'll_ _catch up with ya soon."_ _i_ _winked at her and saw her_ _off_ _the path._ _i'll_ _catch_ _up_ _with_ _pap_ _soon._ _right_ _now,_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _figure_ _out_ _what the hell is_ _going_ _on_ _with my soul. and_ _there's_ _only one_ _person_ _i know that can help me._


	13. Diagnosis

I rubbed at the caked on mud on my sweater and face, having rolled in cold mud after facing another pair of canine sentries named Dogamy and Dogaressa Dogi, a cute and loving canine couple who weld huge axes. I rolled in mud to hide my scent, and at the end of it they concluded me to be a weird smelling puppy. I had petted them (because I really couldn't resist) and they let me go, having been enlightened by the concept of dogs petting each other. I couldn't help but smile as they thanked me and let me go on forward.

I continued on my way to Snowdin. It almost felt as if I'd been walking for hours to get there, but it really couldn't be that long. The light flurry from earlier had stopped, but the chill was still in the air. I'd really love to be back in the Ruins,with a cup of hot cocoa and sitting with mom next to the fireplace. I sighed sadly. What's mom doing now? Is she crying over me? Busying herself with her garden or with her books? Does she miss me like I already miss her? I started to feel queasy thinking about how much I must've hurt her with my stubbornness.

Actually, judging from the horrendous gargling sound my stomach just made in the quiet of the path, I may also just be hungry. I blushed, embarrassed by the volume of my tummy whale's cries for food. I dug through my bag, checking to see if I had anything worth eating inside. Besides the slice of pie I saved, as well as half a Spider donut I had purchased a few weeks ago at a Spider bake sale that was being held in the ruins, I didn't have anything else to eat. I picked up the half donut, still smelling fresh and moist as the day I got it, and took a small bite.

I learned really quickly that food here in the Underground never really went bad. No matter how long you left it out or stored it in the refrigerator, it never spoiled. It works differently because of the magic, mom had told me. And it affects individuals differently when we eat it. Food in the Underground is used for not only sustenance, but also for stamina, energy, healing, and other special things as well. I guess it's a good thing, since the magic keeps food from being wasted. I took another bite of the slightly rubbery, chewy donut. If only humans didn't waste so much food. Wish we still had magic. I wonder how life would be different if humans still had it. I shook my head, and stuffed the donut into my mouth. I shouldn't think about what ifs. I just need to focus on my goal.

In a short amount of time, I came across another puzzle. It was two blue X's surrounded and separated by large snow poffs. Ahead I saw large pointed spikes blocking the path,with Papyrus on the other side of them. He hasn't noticed me yet, as he was rolling large snow balls around on the ground, grunting with effort. I turned away, focusing on the puzzle in front of me. I should solve it so I can help him with whatever he's doing. I read the small wooden sign that stood next to a large white pressure plate on the ground.

" "Turn every X into an O"." I read out loud. Huh, easy enough. I stepped on the slightly raised blue X's and they magically changed into red O's. I stepped on the pressure plate and the spikes immediately descended into the ground, which alerted Papyrus. He looked over at me and frowned in annoyance.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND... MORE IMPORTANTLY," he smiled suddenly, "IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"he looked at me expectantly. I thought back to the few moments before I met the Dogi. There had been a table with a plate of good looking spaghetti and a microwave just randomly sitting on the path. Papyrus left it there, with a rather long note, as a trap. I was more than willing to try it, not knowing how hungry I was, only to find that it had frozen completely to the table. It was as hard as ice I did feel bad that I couldn't taste it.

I swallowed, quickly thinking about what I should tell Papyrus. I don't want to hurt his feelings. I think I should just be honest. "Well Papyrus, I, uh... I had to leave it behind. But I really appreciate that you left it for me!" I added quickly. But his face was full of awe.

"YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOME COOKED PASTA... JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?" I looked at him, dumbfounded, but I recovered and took the opportunity to not hurt his feelings.

"Y-yeah! I didn't want to not share with you, Papyrus! It looked so good, and you did all that work..." but his face glowed happily.

"FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVERY WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH HEH!" he smiled and laughed jovially. I could help but smile as well as we walked together a bit down the path.

"What were you doing with the snow, Papyrus?" I asked him as we strolled leisurely.

"OH, THEY WERE LEFT OVERS FROM THE PUZZLE YOU JUST SOLVED! THEY WERE BLOCKING THE PATH, SO I MOVED THEM." He said matter-of-factly. I nodded with a small "Ooh..."

"DID YOU KNOW? MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY." He said after a while. Making small talk it seems.

"Oh, did he?"

"YES... HOW SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITH OUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM? NYEH HEH HEH" He chuckled, and I gave him a soft smile. I'm almost alittle jealous. Sans and Papyrus have a really great relationship; they admire each other and are super supportive of each other. I didn't have any siblings, since my birth mother passed away when I was a baby. Only my grandmother raised me until she, too, passed away when I was seven. I didn't really have anyone I was that close to, and it made me wish I could have a brother like Papyrus.

We walked together for a while, and I listened to him talk about alot of things. He asked me quite a few questions, which I answered honestly: things like what kinds of food I liked, if I knew how to cook, and if I could show him some recipes before going to the capital. He was so sweet, and and I thought about what he said about wanting to become a Royal Guard. I don't doubt that he could be strong, but he's so passive and kind, I couldn't imagine him in combat.

"HERE WE ARE HUMAN! THE NEXT PUZZLE! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT?" he said suddenly. I smiled up at him.

"Bring it on!"

)0(0)0(0)0(

 _i watched from the shadows as my brother and frisk walked around the snow,_ _talking and_ _laughing. it was nice seeing pap_ _having a_ _good time, and seeing frisk... my_ _soul_ _grew_ _warm. i refused to acknowledge the diagnosis that my friend, dr. alphys, gave me after_ _a quick_ _visit:_

 _i had been sitting in her lab, my coat and turtleneck removed with wires and nodes attached to my torso under my tshirt. i ignored the all too familiar beeping of machines as the short, adorable and timid anthropomorphic yellow_ _dinosaur_ _i_ _called_ _my friend clicked away at her desktop computer. i_ _could_ _see the reflection of numbers and data in her thick glasses as she bit her lip in concentration, her_ _slightly_ _buck teeth protruding past her lip. i_ _tapped my_ _finger tips on_ _the_ _table in_ _front of me, littered with candy wrappers, crumpled_ _papers_ _,_ _empty_ _dvd cases and a ketchup bottle for me_ _to_ _drink resting_ _alongside_ _it all._

 _"_ _N-now_ _Sans, when_ _did these symptoms of yours start?" she asked, as if to confirm_ _something_ _. i_ _could_ _see_ _the_ _wheels in her head turning. i've worked with alphys before, a_ _lifetime_ _ago, and i_ _know_ _her thought process well. whatever theory_ _she's_ _working on, she wants me to repeat_ _myself_ _so she can make a_ _solid_ _hypothesis. i sighed_

" _i told you alphs, it started when that human emerged from the ruins. at first i thought it was the anticipation of dealing with her, but now any time i see her, or smell her, of_ _even_ _think_ _about her, my soul_ _starts_ _to_ _palpitate, i feel hot, and_ _strange_ _urges to touch her." i_ _omit_ _the feelings of arousal, because i_ _find_ _it abhorrent to even think about, let alone_ _admit_ _. but even without saying, i think alphys may have her suspicions._

 _she squinted at me, reading me in her usual way. i looked back_ _at_ _her, my face serious and straight, as_ _I_ _waited_ _for her_ _to speak. she took a deep_ _breath_ _after a moment and sighed, looking back at her screen._

 _"Well,_ _I_ _can't_ _say that_ _you're_ _sick, Sans, as your vitals are normal. No anomalies or_ _disturbances_ _from you SOUL are showing_ _up_ _as_ _of_ _right now, and physically,_ _you're_ _doing better than the last_ _time_ _I_ _checked_ _you. I don't know what to tell you..." she_ _trailed_ _off,_ _falling_ _silent as she got lost in thought. i grabbed the ketchup bottle in front_ _of_ _me and took a swig to calm my nerves._

 _"Could it be possible that_ _you're_ _in heat?" she said suddenly. i choked on the_ _ketchup_ _and coughed roughly._

 _"what?!" i cried,_ _looking at_ _her incredulously. her cheeks went red as she fidgeted in her seat._

 _"W-w-well g-granted that mating_ _season_ _is a ways away_ _for_ _most_ _o-of the_ _single_ _males! B-but under c-certain conditions, like fi-finding a completely compatible SOUL-mate for example-"_

 _" G, T?!" i said darkly, as i felt my darkness overtake my soul, the_ _machines_ _beeping and distorting_ _erratically_ _and warning alarms blaring. alphys held her_ _hands_ _up_ _defensively_ _and backed away, growing pale and flustered._

 _"W-w-w-wait a m-m-m-minute S-Sans!_ _C-c-calm_ _d-d-down s-so w-w-we can r-r-ra-rationalize th-this!" she was stuttering almost_ _incoherently_ _, her fear overtaking her. i stared her down, then began taking deep breaths, closing my eyes and_ _focusing_ _on my_ _breathing_ _until_ _the alarms were_ _silent_ _again and eratic beeping was back to normal._

 _after a few moments, i managed to compose myself_ _enough_ _to_ _speak_ _. "there is no way in hell, that i am in heat over a human!" i denied roughly through gritted teeth. she gulped and_ _shakily_ _stood over_ _her_ _computer. i_ _felt_ _guilt_ _rise in my chest, and_ _i_ _rubbed the_ _back_ _of my neck sheepishly._

 _"ah, geez..._ _I'm_ _sorry_ _alphys_ _..._ _it's_ _just, the idea_ _of_ _me having a human as_ _as_ _mate, well,_ _it's_ _impossible,_ _isn't_ _it?" i said_ _in a_ _gentler tone. she seemed to visibly relax a bit, but still_ _looked_ _at me_ _warily_ _._

 _"W-well,_ _no_ _Sans,_ _it's_ _not_ _impossible_ _,_ _despite_ _your n-negative_ _bias_ _towards_ _humans_ _._ _In_ _some cases, a monster will find a mate most compatible with their SOUL, giving off frequencies that resonate with_ _eachother_ _and cause a_ _deep_ _attraction_ _._ _Basically_ _is like love at first sight,_ _b-but_ _for SOULs. If strong enough, it can also cause_ _physical_ _reactions as well, like the_ _ones_ _you described, as well as induce mating instincts,_ _in order_ _to imprint upon the desired_ _SOUL-mate_ _and establish a bond. And w-well, a SOUL-mate bond is incredibly rare and powerful magic. It_ _hasn't_ _been_ _recorded_ _in well over a few hundred years, maybe_ _longer_ _. I'd have to look into our_ _history_ _archives..."_ _but_ _i_ _couldn't_ _hear anything more as the world_ _around_ _me became an annoying hum._

 _i felt my soul drop_ _to_ _the_ _pit_ _of_ _my stomach. frisk is my soul-mate? a human? of all things my soul could have chosen as a mate, it chose a hunan?! i_ _didn't_ _know_ _what to think, or_ _how to_ _feel. i_ _let my_ _gaze wander aimlessly as alphys continued_ _talking_ _, unheard by me as she rummaged_ _through_ _some books in her bookshelf. i looked at the_ _poster_ _of a cute anime girl in a frilly_ _pink_ _dress and_ _cat ears on_ _the_ _wall, the half_ _finished_ _models of some_ _prototype_ _alphys had been working on, and caramel wrappers that littered her desk,_ _surrounding_ _a potted golden flower. i_ _paused_ _my gaze_ _at_ _the flower and_ _caramel_ _wrappers, and frisk_ _instantly_ _popped into my mind._

 _how her scent was_ _so_ _sweet, like caramel, golden_ _flowers_ _and_ _warm sunlight. how dizzying and delicious it was and_ _how_ _much_ _I_ _wanted to slide my_ _tongue_ _across_ _her_ _lips_ _to_ _taste_ _the syrupy,_ _sugary_ _sweetness that she_ _gave off_ _, and bite_ _into_ _the_ _plump_ _marshmallow_ _that was her_ _bottom_ _lip, letting my canines sink into the pillowy softness of her_ _flesh_ _and feel the luscious heat_ _of_ _her breath as she_ _sighs_ _. i'd look_ _up into_ _her honey colored eyes, wanting_ _to_ _drown in_ _those_ _pools_ _of warm sweetness as she watches me taste her, as hungry as i was._ _i'd_ _slide my hands across her cheek, feeling the cashmere_ _softness_ _of her skin, and_ _silkiness_ _of her fluffy locks as_ _I_ _tangle_ _my_ _fingers_ _within_ _that thick_ _forest_ _, pulling her_ _closer_ _,_ _feeling_ _her heat on my-_

 _"Sans!" alphys cried, breaking me from my daydream. i sobered, and looked over_ _at_ _her. the screen of her_ _desktop_ _was flashing red and sequence_ _of_ _letters_ _, numbers_ _and_ _symbols reflected_ _off_ _her_ _glasses_ _. the_ _monitor_ _that was measuring my soul' s_ _magical_ _pulse_ _went haywire. i shook my head. what was i thinking?_

 _she looked at me_ _over_ _her_ _glasses_ _, her expression solid and definitive, like_ _whenever_ _her hypotheses turned_ _out_ _to be correct._

 _"Sans, you were thinking_ _about_ _the human just now,_ _weren't_ _you?" she asked, but she already knew the answer. i looked_ _away_ _and stood_ _silent_ _as_ _I_ _began pulling off the wires_ _attached_ _to me._

 _"Sans, these numbers,_ _I've_ _never seen a monster SOUL give these kinda_ _of_ _numbers before. You_ _really_ _have a SOUL- mate in_ _that_ _human_ _... please, just... try to set aside you bias,_ _for your_ _own_ _sake. Who_ _knows_ _how this will affect you now,_ _and_ _having_ _negative feelings could_ _affect your_ _SOUL in this_ _situation_ _especially_ _since data on the effects_ _of_ _having a SOUL-mate is practically nonexistent right now!"_

 _i_ _pulled_ _on my_ _sweater_ _and_ _shrugged_ _on_ _my jacket, feeling extremely annoyed. But_ _I_ _gave alphys a_ _smile_ _anyway,_ _showing her_ _i_ _had_ _no_ _hard feelings_ _toward_ _her. she was_ _only_ _being honest_ _after all._

 _"i'll try, but you know it_ _won't_ _be easy for me. truth be_ _told_ _, i have_ _nothing_ _against_ _frisk. i kinda find it hard to hate her, but the fact that_ _she's human_ _..._ _well_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _what_ _means for all of us, and her. she won't be allowed_ _to_ _live_ _." my soul_ _throbbed_ _painfully as soon as_ _those_ _words left my mouth. i_ _clenched_ _my jaw, but continued. "i made a_ _promise_ _, though,_ _to_ _look after her. she's been passive so far, but it can_ _change_ _in an instant, and i_ _can't_ _help but be wary._ _that's_ _just_ _how_ _humans_ _are: unpredictable."_

 _alphys said nothing, but her_ _expression_ _was sad. she knew_ _it_ _as well as i did._

 _i sobered to the sounds of frisk and pap laughing, and_ _brought_ _myself back to_ _the_ _present. they were_ _playing_ _in_ _the snow, having already solved pap's_ _x_ _and o_ _puzzle_ _. i_ _watch_ _them a bit, and_ _seeing_ _pap_ _happy_ _and_ _frisk' s sunny,_ _songbird_ _laugh_ _pierce the gray coldness,_ _i_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but smile. frisk... my soul's mate._

 _if only you_ _weren't_ _human_ _._ _.._


	14. Scents

I shivered, rubbing my arms through my damp sweater. Even though I had fun playing in the snow with Papyrus, I regret not having more layers. Pap ran on ahead to prepare the next puzzle for me to solve. And even though I'm having fun, I was seriously starting to feel the cold. I rubbed my numb hands together and blew hot air on them, leaning my back against the pine tree nearest me. I hope I'm almost at Snowdin, because I think I'll freeze my fingers and toes off pretty soon.

"heya, kiddo." I looked up to see Sans walking towards me. I smiled, feeling warmth flow through my body, though not enough to warm me back up. Something about Sans gave me a sense of joy whenever I see him. I don't know why, but my chest would feel all warm and my tummy would feel strange, like a bubbly, floaty sensation, much like now as he came closer to me. I pushed myself off the tree trunk.

"Hey Sans! What's up?" I said, though my teeth began to chatter suddenly. Oh man, the cold is really getting to me.

"eh, not much kiddo. looks like you solved pap's puzzle. good job." He winked at me, and my stomach fluttered.

"Y-yeah! It wasn't too hard. And playing with your brother was a lot of fun! Though, I'm kinda really feeling the cold now." I rubbed my hands together again. Sans looked at me, then shrugged off his jacket.

"here kiddo, warm yourself up a bit." He swung the jacket over my shoulders, where it practically engulfed me.

"Are you sure? Won't you be cold?" I said, though I pulled the jacket tighter around me. He chuckled and patted my head affectionately.

" _snow-_ problem, frisk. i have on a skele- _ton_ of layers on" he winked. I chuckled and gave him a sly smile.

"Okay, as long as you don't turn into a Sans-icle on me." He chortled, his deep voice booming in the silence.

"heh, don't worry about that. just make yourself toasty for a while. i know pap has a few more puzzles up his sleeve, and i'm sure he'll want you to solve them before you freeze."

I hummed and buried myself deeper into his jacket. I'd really hate to disappoint Papyrus. And freezing to death doesn't sound too appealing either. I closed my eyes and inhaled the warm scent of Sans' jacket. It smelled warm and a little vinegary, spiced and woody, like ketchup and pine needles. There was also a familiar scent to it too, similar to a cologne I once smelled on the surface from a regular customer who'd frequent the club. I inhaled deeply; cardamom I think, with musk and clove... and a little something... what is it...? Lemon? No... not orange either... similar though. I think it's called...

"...Bergamot..." I murmured softly.

"hm? did you say something?" I blinked up at Sans, and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I forgot for a moment he was here! I shook my head and pulled the hood over my head, hiding my embarrassment. He just chuckled and I felt him push off the tree trunk. He stood in front of me, and lifted the hood off my face. I looked up at him, and I felt my cheeks burn more. He looked at me for a moment, and shrugged. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, his hand just lightly brushing against my ribs. But that brush sent a jolt of electricity throughout my body, and made every nerve come alive. He paused, seemingly tensing. But then continued to reach into his pocket like nothing happened, pulling out a cell phone.

I bit my lip. I could've sworn for a moment, when our eyes locked, his smoldered, glowing a warm blue and not the silvery white they normally were. I slid down to sit on an exposed root, my face burning hotter and my heart besting wildly. I was starting to feel so dizzy, from his scent and my heart beat. Why did my heart beat so much? It's never happened before! Not since the first time I met-

Oh! Oh... oh gosh. I... it's impossible! I shook my head hard, making myself more dizzy. It could just be because I'm happy to have a new friend. I can't have an...attraction to Sans. Especially since I just met him! That would be so inappropriate.

"hey, are you okay frisk?" I looked up to see Sans looking down at me, a worried expression on his face. I took a moment to assess myself. I felt hungry, and my head was starting to hurt. I sniffled and smiled up at him.

"I'm okay. Just a little hungry and tired. I think once I get to Snowdin, I'll find a place to eat and rest." I stood and dusted the snow off my backside. I handed Sans back his jacket. He looked at it.

"are you sure? i don't mind loaning it to ya if you're still feeling cold." I shook my head, ignoring the slight dizziness. If I kept wearing his jacket, his scent might overwhelm me and make me faint. It was so strong and such an attractive scent, I couldn't handle it in my hungry and tired state.

"It's okay Sans. I warmed up enough and should get going on. I'm not too far off from Snowdin yet, right?"

He reluctantly took back his jacket and sighed with a smile. "nah, it's not far off now. i think you only have a couple of puzzles left to solve, then you're home free. there's an inn in snowdin that you can stay in to rest and recuperate." He shrugged on his jacket as he spoke. He paused for a moment, as if he realized something. But then shook his head and gave me his usual wide smile, which I returned. I feel better seeing his smile.

Sans went on ahead after a while to meet up with Papyrus; I stood back a bit before moving on to collect my thoughts . I was starting to feel unwell. My head hurt, my limbs were starting to feel sore and I was a little dizzy, though I didn't know if that was from an oncoming fever or San's cologne. I took a few deep breaths and lightly pat my cheeks. I needed to be strong, fever be damned. I can't just let myself get beaten by a fever when the fate of Mom and the monsters rested on my shoulders. I needed to free them. It isn't fair that they spent so long, centuries even, trapped underground. Steeled with new resolve, I pushed myself off the tree and made my way down the path.

It didn't take long for me to meet up with the skele-bros again. There was a large checkerboard pattern in the clearing between us, and Papyrus was standing next to a complex looking machine. Sans stood next to him, seemingly lost in thought. He caught my eye and gave me a wink, which made my cheeks heat up. I bit my lip, and his eyes seemed to smolder again as he gave a more intimate smirk. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks. I looked down shyly. Gods, get a grip Frisky!

Papyrus looked up from his machine, noticing I was there. "HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN!' He faced me with an excited smile, seeming genuinely happy to see me. "YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!" He gestured to the large platform of tiles between us with a flourish.

"YOU SEE THESE TILES? ONCE I THROW THE SWITCH ON THIS MACHINE HERE,THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! ISN'T THAT GENIUS?! " He said excitedly as he began to tell me which of each color tile did. It made me even dizzier to keep up with his explanation, especially since he was speaking so fast from his excitement.

"...AND LASTLY, PINK TILES DO NOTHING, SO STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE! HOW WAS THAT? DID YOU UNDERSTAND?" I nodded, getting the vague idea. I just have to step on the safe tiles and avoid the ones with monsters, electrocution tiles and water tiles that house piranhas. Simple enough... I hope.

Papyrus nodded in agreement. "GREAT! THERE'S ONE LAST THING! THIS PUZZLE... IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! EVEN I WON'T KNOW THE SOLUTION! "He began to laugh jovially. I gulped, steeling myself. I need to be extremely vigilant take extra care to step on the right tiles. I need to especially not hit those water and electrocution tiles. Piranhas, water and electricity are a really bad combination for a soft human like me, though I don't think it would be so pleasant for monsters either.

Papyrus hovered his hand over the button on the machine. "NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY!" He slammed his hand down on the button and instantly the tiles of the platform began to flash a myriad of different colors, setting itself up for a pattern. We waited in anticipation as the puzzle set itself up. I sneaked a peak up at Sans. He was smiling, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. I caught his eye and gave him a reassuring wink of my own. I could've sworn I saw a twinge of blue appear on his cheeks. Did he just blush? I bit my lip, forcing my focus on the puzzle.

After a few tense moments, the puzzle finally seemed to flash and then...

A path of pink tiles went straight from my end of platform, to the skele-bros' end. Only red, un-passable tiles were on either side of the path. We stood in stunned silence for a few moments, then Papyrus silently walked away, a stunned and mildly disappointed look on his face. Sans broke out into a laugh, breaking the tension. I let out a relieve breath as I crossed the path. The relieve that flooded through me was short lived, as the adrenaline that had built up in my anticipation faded away and the exhaustion and dizziness hit me with full force. The world around me spun, and the feeling the cold snow on my face as I fell, and hearing Sans call out my name was the last thing I'd remember as the darkness closed in.


	15. Fever

_"frisk!" my relief and joy quickly turn to worry as the small human woman suddenly fainted into the snow. it was so sudden; one moment she was biting her lip in such an attractive and shy way, my own head dizzy from her scent that still lingers on my jacket and overwhelmed me with it's deliciousness , her relief and mine showing when alphys's puzzle deus ex machina'd a path straight through to get to me, to my own horror as the color drained from her face and her eyes rolling back. i turned her and pulled her into my arms, surprise at how light she was. i brushed the snow off her face and hair as she laid limply, her breathing a little labored. i touched her forehead; it was burning hot!_

 _"oh kiddo..." i sighed._

 _i lifted her easily and cradled her into my jacket, oversized enough for the both of us. i began to walk quickly. i would've teleported, but i don't how that would affect frisk. i've never teleported a human before, and i wasn't going to risk it with her in this state. but i walked pretty quickly, already meeting up with pap at the bridge for the last puzzle._

 _"BROTHER! I HAVENT FINISHED SETTING UP THE- OH GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HUMAN?!" he crouched down to look at frisk, and i fought the urge to growl at him as i held her protectively. i cleared my throat._

 _"she fainted pap. she's got a really bad fever. i don't think human can withstand this much cold like we can." despite holding back my growl, my voice sounded alittle rough. pap straightened, his face set with worry._

 _"HMMM... I DIDN'T KNOW HUMAN BODIES WERE SO WEAK! WE SHOULD BRING HER HOME AND NURSE HER BACK TO HEALTH! I'LL MAKE MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI THAT'LL CURE HER IN NO TIME! NYEH HEH HEH!" he ran off ahead before i could even protest. i didn't plan on bringing her back to our home, but i can't really say no to pap when he gets excited over things. i looked down at the fragile, beautiful woman that i held in my arms. she was shivering, though a light sheen of sweat coated her skin, and her cheeks were beautifully flushed, reminding me of her innocent, shy expression when we standing so close to each other only minutes ago under the pine trees. the way she looked at me, and how her honey eyes seemed to glow with warmth made it awfully hard to fight the temptation to just bite those plump lips that were slightly parted and so enticing. it didn't help that her scent overwhelmed me so much, making me feel almost feral as my control started to slip._

 _but now i only felt a sense of urgency as i made my way towards snowdin. i need to get her out of the cold and to the warmth of my home. i ignored the questioning stares of the dog sentries as i rush past them. i was careful not to jostle my fragile prize, who's tremors were becoming worse_.

 _"oh forget this!" i murmured to myself as i tightened my grip around frisk and teleported._

 _it took more effort to teleport us both, but i was instantly greeted with the familiar warmth of my living room. seeing the familiar blue carpet and wooden walls, i placed frisk down gently on our old, worn out green couch. i quickly grabbed a soft pillow and warm blanket from the small closet underneath the staircase, patting the dust off of the rarely used items. i lifted her head gently and placed the pillow under her head, just noticing her dampened hair._

 _in fact, her clothes were all wet and dirt stained. i sighed softly, thinking._

 _"BROTHER!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CANT LEAVE THE HUMAN TO SLEEP IN THOSE WET CLOTHES!" i jumped as pap shouted behind me. i swung around to see him with his arms folded._

 _"heh, you're right. would you mind getting one of your warmer shirts so she can wear it? i'm pretty sure it'll fit her like a dress, but it'll be dry and warm. and a towel too." i called after him after him as he made his way upstairs. he was annoyed, i could tell. he was looking forward to those puzzles. it has been a while since he's had so much fun, and i know he's disappointed that the fun was cut short, but it cant be helped. i turned to frisk and caressed her cheek; she felt feverish and clammy. i sighed and began untying her wet, mud-stained boot. they were well worn but sturdy, and made her feet look bigger than they were. but as i slipped off the wet leather, her small foot rested in my hand, the slick material of her stockings feeling amazing in my hands. there were some holes in the heel, revealing her soft, smooth skin. i couldn't help admiring her feet, or imagining her reaction if i laved my tongue from her foot to her knee, up her tender thigh to the sweet warmth that beckoned me with the promise of sweetest pleasure._

 _i shook my head. get a grip dammit! now isnt the time to have stupid, impossible fantasies. i ripped off her other shoe and carefully lifted her up in a sitting position. her oversized sweater was soaking wet. i hesitated as i lifted the hem just a bit. i was torn between protecting her modesty, and fighting my feral, heat induced instinct to ravish her helpless form. even ill, she looked so stunning and sweet. i could almost feel the strength of her soul pulse under her skin, strong and determined. i grit my teeth and slowly_ _lifted her sweater, only to feel an odd mix of disappointment and relief when my fingers made contact with a thinner fabric underneath. i exhaled and with more confidence removed her sweater. i gasped, dropping the heavy wet mass of wool to the_ _ground. she wore a simple camisole, with a delicate lace trim that hugged her well hidden curves. i couldn't help but marvel at how stunning she looked: her lightly tanned skin contrasted beautifully with the cream colored fabric, her waist so small but tapered perfectly to rounded, full hips, her ribs were beautifully exposed_ _under the snug fabric, resting underneath perfectly round breasts that were the perfect size for her small physique. i couldn't help but trace the perfect hollow of her clavicle lightly, admiring her perfect bone structure._

 _and becoming heavily aroused._

 _it was_ _as if i was in a trance. i held her in my arms, weighing almost nothing as i slid my fingertips lightly across her soft, fever_ _addled skin, savoring_ _the textural sensations as my fingers slowly transitioned from warm, soft skin, to mildly rough lace, to dampened, smooth fabric, being_ _extra_ _attentive to every dip and curve of her. i lightly skimmed the tip of my finger between her breasts, following the slow rise and fall of her chest as i gently traced each rib slowly, achingly slowly. gods, they were so perfect, my finger simply tracing them over the thin cotton overwhelming me with erotic sensuality of the act, I_ _couldn't help the hungry, yet contented growl that escaped my throat._

 _i forced myself to pause, pulling myself away from mentally from all the glorious sensations. is this what happens when you have a soul-mate? this hedonistic indulgence of scent and sensation that seems to revert the most intelligent and civilized of monsters into primal beasts that feed on the sensations of erotic contact? i could accept if it were simply lust, then i could have so much more control over myself, heat or not. but the pull and warmth i feel in my soul whenever_ _she's near is what drives me crazy. it's an irrational attraction based solely on her_ _supposed compatibility to my soul. i know nothing about her, outside the superficial façade she's shown me. and yet here_ _i am molesting her small, delicate frame as if i were her long time lover! i should be repulsed, angry_ _and disgused..._

 _and yet, i felt none of those berating and biased emotions. instead, i feel a long unfamiliar sense of tranquil peace, and burning desire. a want of something is a feeling i haven't had in so, so long... it was unnerving, yet exhilarating. and the peace i feel when she's near is like coming home from a hard day to a soft, warm comfortable bed, being swaddled, safe and warm and forgetting the tedium of the day. i looked down at frisk, those very feelings of peace washing over me. i took a deep breath in, and with sheepish guilt, laid her back down. i couldn't continue to touch her. i wasn't the kind of male to take_ _advantage of someone, and with the temptation of my soul-mate's allure, it made my control around_ _her alone falter._

 _"pap," my voice was low. i couldn't look my brother in the face; I'd_ _sensed_ _he's_ _been_ _watching me for a time, though how long i was unsure. i rubbed the back of my head, feeling_ _embarrassed._

 _"SANS..." he said, and i could hear_ _the uncertainty in his voice. i suspect_ _he's noticed my bizarre actions just now, and it suddenly became very claustrophobic._

 _"i'm going to run to grillby's," i said alittle loudly, intercepting whatever he was going to say_ _next. " i'm sure the human is going to want something to eat they wake up, and next to your cooking, grillby's food would be something she might enjoy." i forced a smile, and without meeting his eyes or hearing an answer, i teleported away to clear my head._


	16. Fever Dream

_I was running through a beautiful park meadow, golden flowers in full bloom as my the hem of my green sundress skimmed the delicate petals, the large lace trim as yellow as the flowers themselves. I could hear laughter as Mom and Dad sat on a large blanket in the distance, an open picnic basket between_ _them. My older brother sat among the flowers, almost blending with the grass in his green sweater, the bright yellow stripe going across his chest stained with green from grass and leaves as he wove a lovely flower crown. It's_ _such a beautiful day, even without_ _the sun._

 _I couldn't help myself as I twirled around in the flowers, their soft petals cushioning my bare feet as their bright pollen stained my ankles. Gods, its so perfect, even if the sun is forever gone._

 _"Hey _! I finished the flower crown!" my brother called from far away. When did I get so far from everyone? I could barely hear him. I turn and began skipping over to them, calling after them and waving. but they seemed to be getting farther away._

 _"Hey! Wait! where are you going?" I cried out, my pace quickening to a jog, then a full sprint as my family were moving farther and farther away. It was as if I were on a treadmill, running as fast as I could but going nowhere. I lifted my skirt, hoping it wouldn't restrict my legs as I ran after their calling voices._

 _"_! where are you?!" Mom called after me. Her voice was distressed, but her face was scratched out, as if it never existed. In fact, all three of them had the same scratched out faces. How can I not know them?! They're my family... right?_

 _"Mom! Dad! _!" I called to them, but my voice disappeared when I called for my brother, who was running towards me, still far way. It was getting harder to breathe, and I ended up stumbling painfully._

 _"_!" my brother called out to me, but I couldn't hear my name. I fell into the flowers, the wind knocked out of me. I coughed, choking on the pollen and overwhelming fragrance, going from sweet to smelling sickly sour and ironed. I hacked and coughed, struggling to breathe._

 _"M-Mom! D-Dad! _! Come back! Please! I'm scared!" I choked. I grabbed onto the petals, trying to steady myself from my dizziness, feeling a wet sticky grittiness coating my hands. I looked down at my hands._

 _Blood. A copious amount of blood and sparkling dust coated my hands and clothing. I was no longer wearing my dress, but a green sweater with two yellow vertical stripes, brown corduroy shorts and brown boots. The unstained skin on my hands were extremely pale, and I could see more blood coming from my mouth as I coughed. Was I dying? I looked up for Mom, Dad, and my brother. But all I cold find was the picnic blanket, along with small piles of sparkling dust that was blowing away in the breeze. I called out to them, looking around the vast flower field, seemingly endless and empty. I was about to give up, until I heard a whisper._

 _I twirled around and came face to face with a large silver chevel mirror. It was full length and covered in a thick layer of that same sparkling dust that coated my hands and clothes. I stepped closer to it, hearing my name being whispered from the mirror._

 _"Friiiiiisk..." the unseen voice cooed. I felt my heart sink to my stomach and my blood run cold. With shaking hands, I wiped away the dust from the mirror, to see myself looking back at me._

 _Only it wasn't ME. They had the same hair, the same smallness, and the same shape of face. But the eyes were as red as blood. Their skin was so pale, and their smile made my stomach turn violently. I knew instantly that this person wasn't alive, and wasn't to be trusted._

 _"Who are you?" I said, my throat hoarse and painfully. They chuckled, sounding anything but friendly._

 _"Who I am doesn't matter, Frisk. I'm just glad I can get a hold of you now. I want to help you." they said._

 _"Help?" I said cautiously . This person was covered in blood and dust, and I wanted nothing more than to run away from this person behind the mirror. They shook their head and looked down at their hands._

 _" I know you have no reason to trust me right now. Especially looking like this, but I need you to hear me out. It's important if you want to save everyone from the Underground."_

 _"Why should I trust you?" I bit my lip as the person tilted their head in an unnatural way._

 _"Because I was the first here to try to break the barrier, and failed. Everything that's happened, and is happening, was my fault. It started with me, Frisk. It's all my fault and I want to put it right, despite everything that's happened, that I've done and failed to do. I want to make it right, and I need your help." they looked at me with a searing passion and determination._

 _I looked back at them in silence. What should I do? I don't trust whoever this person is, but clearly they know me. The blood, the weird dust made me heavily uneasy. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes._

 _"I'll agree... for now. But I don't trust you." I said at last. The person in the mirror shook their head, but smiled a much kinder smile this time._

 _"You have no reason to trust me, and that's fair. But we want the same goal: freedom." their eyes bore into mine with intensity , and I was determined not to show my growing fear._

 _"Tell me your name at least, to give me a reason to trust you." I said, but no sooner did the words leave my lips, the person in the mirror's eyes widened and they doubled over in pain._

 _"Gaaah! Noo... No m-more t-time! Frisk... I'm s-sorry but my time is up... I... I'll contact you again when I can... I'm sorry... Aaah! Grr... you need to wake up! Now! Before its too... late!" The person was coughing blood and groaning, clenching their left hand, which now held a large, shining knife. It was as if their hand had a mind of its own, and thy were fighting against it. They looked up at me, and I could see the sanity leaving their eyes as they began to shine and ooze with reddish black liquid._

 _"Haaahh... Frisk... I'm sorry... go!" They managed to choke out before psychotic laughter took over. All sanity gone, this person brandished the knife at me. They ran towards me , knife raised as if they were about to stab me through the mirror. As if in sync, my body moved of its own accord, mirroring that person. I was holding a knife. I was going to stab this person right in the SOUL. But it was me, the real me, I screamed as the blade touched, penetrating the red heart that was my SOUL._

I screamed as felt someone gripping my arms tightly and shaking me gently.

"HUMAN! FRISK!" a familiar loud voice called out to me. My eyes shot open to see Papyrus holding me, looking down at me with concern. I threw my arms around him, relief overwhelming me as I sobbed. Gods, I was never more happier to see anyone in my life before now! He held me close, rubbing my back as I cried into his bony chest.

"THERE, THERE HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO SOOTHE YOUR TROUBLES AWAY." He said in a loud, but oddly gentle way. He shushed me as I cried, kneeling comfortably to accommodate the height difference.

We sat like this for a while, not saying anything outside of a few shushes and sobs. Papyrus looked down at me with a gentle smile as he gently pried me away, and used the corner of my blanket to clean my face like I was a child. I sniffled and smiled weakly at him, though I could still feel the phantom pain of that knife stabbing me through my SOUL.

"NOW TELL ME HUMAN, DID YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE?" Pap sat next to me, his bright orange pajamas stained with my tears. I rubbed my eyes and sighed shakily, unable to even find the words.

"I did... I had a dream about... m-my family." It wasn't a total lie. The person in the mirror, the one I was dreaming as, it was their family I could tell. I was dreaming from their perspective, and something in my heart told me that exposing their existence wouldn't be a wise idea. Pap frowned slightly.

"I'M SORRY FRISK. I'M SURE THEY MISS YOU VERY MUCH." his usually shouting voice was almost a normal octave in its softness. I shook my head slowly.

"I... don't have a family Pap. My mother passed away when I was born, and my father disappeared well before my birth. There's no one to miss me." I looked down. I thought of Toriel, and my heart sank. She would miss me, wouldn't she? I closed my eyes. On the Surface, I had no one; no real friends, or family. I had Micheal, and he only ever caused me pain, even though I loved him, and he wanted me dead. I was truly alone up there.

I felt Papyrus's bony arm around me as he pulled me into a big hug.

"I KNOW I WOULD MISS YOU IF YOU EVER DISAPPEARED! AND MY BROTHER WOULD TOO! WE REALLY LIKE YOU FRISK! MY BROTHER ESPECIALLY! IT'S NOT EVERY DAY SANS HAS SOMEONE TO SHARE THOSE TERRIBLE PUNS OF HIS WITH SOMEBODY!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I hugged the taller skeleton back.

"Thanks Papyrus, I really like you and Sans too." I felt my heart warm, and that warmth spread throughout my body. Pap smiled down at me and held out a television remote.

"NOW, ENOUGH SAD TALK! SANS IS OUT AND NEITHER ONE OF US SEEMS TO BE SLEEPY ANYMORE! SO! LETS WATCH SOME T.V TO FORGET OUR TROUBLES! I'M SURE THERE'S SOMETHING GOOD ON TO WATCH!" he wrapped the blanket around the both of us and clicked on the tv. I smiled up at him and leaned my head on his shoulder, snuggling comfortably.

"Sounds like a good idea Pap."


End file.
